


The Horn of Heroes

by Nightingale (bob_bobson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camping, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Kinks, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Medical Procedures, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sharing Trauma, Slow Burn, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_bobson/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: It wasn’t the first time my life had been turned upside down and, given my new companion’s nature, it wouldn’t be the last. It probably should have bothered me more then it did, but it didn’t. Surprisingly. To no one more then me.I honestly thought I was doing okay, ya know? Living quietly. Helping people whenever I could. Keeping my powers in check. You know how it goes. Just keeping under the radar... or so I thought.Turns out, I attract trouble like he attracts chaos.Well, the ancient Norse didn’t dub him the God of Mischief and Chaos for nothing.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Original Female Character(s), Minor Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good day Chickadees! This story has been kicking around in my head since I saw Endgame in theatres, and given the state of Earth, I finally had a chance to write it. 
> 
> I’m hoping to update every three to four weeks, depending so let me know what you think. It’s been years - YEARS - since I wrote anything, so constructive criticism is most definiately welcomed :)
> 
> This fic takes place a few years after Endgame. It is also un-beta so any and all mistakes are mine, and I apologized prefusely for them.
> 
> I will be updating the tags as I go along, assuming I remember. I will also try to give warnings in the authors notes for any possible triggers.

‘We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you’

“At the Beginning” - Song by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

~~~

In the far reaches of space, a long deep note sounded in the void.

It was the loudest sound he had ever heard in his many centuries of life. The note’s vibrations rippling through him, jolting him into consciousness. Leaving his ears aching and his heart shuddering in his chest. His very bones seemed to shudder as the note juddered on.

On pure reflex alone, he tried to draw in a deep breath but he could not, his chest was too heavy. Too constricted.

The first sensation he became aware of was the cold, an extreme cold far worse then the climate of his cursed birth world. Of Jotunheim. He could feel ice sticking to his skin, creeping along his body until it had encased him fully.

The second was the pressure, or more accurately, the complete lack of it. The normal pressure on his joints and muscles from the gravity of his home or that of a foreign planet was completely absent. When he had first been to Midgard, as a young child, he had been amazed at the freeing sensation he had felt. He could run faster then he ever had before. Jump and leap into the air and not have to worry about the landing. The ground had felt so unusual in fact, he had almost been afraid that he would float off into the planet’s atmosphere. His brother had teased him mercilessly about it...

No, this complete lack of pressure was an all encompassing sensation. A feeling he felt only once before, when he was thrown into the abyss by his brother, by the man he trusted most in the universe.

 _‘No that’s not right,’_ he wasn’t thrown. That was The Titian’s vile son’s conjuring.

He let go. He let go!

To rid his family of his stain, to remove the burden of a fallen son, to keep them safe from the monster that he was. The same monsters that the nursemaids had told them about whenever he and his brother had missed behaved. The monsters that his family had fought wars with! The monster they killed! That he killed!

 _‘This is not helping. Focus! What was that sound? How could a sound like that be here?’_ His mind was racing, never settling long enough to form a proper explanation. He felt overloaded from all of the different input his mind was attempting to sift through.

It was at this point that he realized that he was burning.

His eyes and mouth felt like they were boiling, his skin, having lost that icy cold feeling, was on fire. How could this come to be? Nothing made sense anymore. He was on a ship with his brother, with what was left of Asgard’s people! For Norns sake they had just escaped from Hela’s shadow….

_‘Hela’s shadow? No, not Hela’s, His. The Titan’s shadow, His Flag ship was here! I must warn Thor! We need to flee NOW! I need to gather my seiðr and… my seiðr!’_

Reaching deep inside himself, he gathered his strength and casted.

Almost immediately, he felt the sweet relief that his seiðr always brought him flooded his senses. The boiling feeling in his head eased and his skin cooled. Green light flickering around his extremities as his spell took effect. His mind calmed and he was finally able to properly sense his surroundings. His eyes fluttered rapidly as they adjusted to the light of a dying star.

He immediately regretted opening his eyes. All around him were the Asgardian people, their bodies floating in the endless vastness of space.

_‘It is too late, we failed. I failed.’_

Loki closed his eyes again as a ship’s energy beam encompassed his body, pulling him and the other Asgardians towards the ship.

The mighty note from a horn fell silent. With its silence, Loki began to cast once more.

~~~

A woman stood in front of a posh shop window reapplying her red lipstick. By all accounts, she was gorgeous. A tall, slim figure with chestnut brown hair pulled up into a fashionable hairstyle. Her tailored clothes were of quality, her jewelry polished to a shine, everything about her scream class and wealth. Importance. Power. She couldn’t be more different from the young woman waiting for the bus at the nearby stop.

This woman’s clothes, while clean and well kept, were worn thin and ill fitting. They were chosen for functionality and comfort, not style. No makeup adorned her features and her long, honey hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a torn baseball hat and had a pair of sunglasses hanging from the front of her shirt. A large stained backpack was thrown over one shoulder. A dented watch hung ever so slightly loose on her wrist.

Finishing with her lipstick, the woman turned from the shop window and headed for the street, pulling out her phone and sending a quick text.

 _‘This is my chance.’_ Straightening her spine, the young woman approached. “Excuse me Ma’am, but by chance do you speak English?”

“Yes, what do you want?” The woman replied without looking from her phone, adjusting her purse closer to her body.

“I’m sorry to bother you but Imma bit lost. You see, I’m backpacking through Europe and well I haven’t been to this city before. I seemed to have gotten myself turned about…. umm so yeah. Could you help me please? I’m looking for Buda Castle. If you could point me in the right direction, I would be so grateful.”

Finally looking up from her phone, the lady took in the appearance of the younger woman in front of her, from her tattered clothing to her hopeful expression. “You are one too many countries over Domnisoara. Buda Castle is in Budapest, Hungary. You are in Bucharest, Romania.” Seeing her face start to fall she quickly added, “but there should be a train that leaves for Budapest a couple times a day. Here.” Reaching into her designer handbag, the woman pulled out a 50 Lue bill.

“Oh no I couldn’t possibly.”

“Take it, the train can be expensive. I insist.”

“No no it’s too much.”

“Then do not think of it as charity Domnisoara, think of it as paying it forward. Do you know how to get to the station from here?”

“Yes I do. Thank you so much for your generosity Ma’am!” The young woman took the paper bill, a faint glowing gold dancing along her fingers jumped into the woman’s hand and racing up the underside of her arm and into her head. The older woman didn’t even notice.

An orange sports car with tinted windows pulled up and the passenger side window rolled down. “Salut, iubirea mea! Ce a spus doctorul!? Te deranjează acest urchin de stradă?”

“Nu este decât un turist pierdut draga mea. Niciodată să nu-l înțelegeți, doctorul a confirmat testul! În curând, noi doi vom deveni trei!”

Shouting with joy the man jumped out of the car and raced towards his wife, picking her up and swung her around in the air, peppering kisses all over her face.

The young woman quickly backed off and hurried down the street in the opposite direction of the train station, rubbing the side of her head as she went. _‘I hope your baby will always bring you joy, Kind Lady, you will have more time with it now that I removed that pesky aneurysm from your head.’_ The young woman thought, looking back over her shoulder.

She didn’t notice the three different security cameras following her progress down the street.

~~~

“Sir! We have a match on one of the known unregistered Inhumans.”

“Location?”

“Bucharest, Romania. Facial recognition software at a 84% match for Inhuman CA-5783 - Anastasia Lafay.”

“A CA eh? Don’t see many Canadians. Abilities?”

“She appears to have some sort of advanced energy manipulation abilities - she's able to transfer energy to and from another on a cellular level. There is only one source in her file. It states that her abilities allow her to take the energy from another person - causing complete cellular degradation, resulting in the subject's death - Jesus!” The man exclaimed, blinking at the photo in the file and taking a shaky breath before continuing. “Ahh… Also… says… that more testing is required to be sure, but she appears to have an advanced healing factor that rivals Wolverine’s and she can heal others nearly as quickly. Her last confirmed sighting was in the vicinity of an underground military base located in New York City seven years ago. Her current combat skills are unknown, but she was a typical civilian before going through terrigenesis.”

“Who’s base, what department?”

“Unknown Sir, most of the building was destroyed upon arrival. Almost no paper work pertaining to her and all of the computers found were wiped or too damaged to get much useful information. All the techs were able to compile was some really degraded footage of her using her abilities to kill some unknown personnel and a half burnt report on her healing abilities.”

“Unknown?”

“Yes Sir, there aren't any visible signia on their uniforms on the video, they… they were... Jesus, they looked like they were mummified.”

“Alright listen up!” Called the Commanding Officer, drawing the attention of the rest of the control room. “Corporal Smith has identified a possible hostile enhance individual running amuck in Europe. At best, she could be a valuable asset to the United States Government and our allies, at worst, she could be a loose cannon that could be used by our enemies. She is, however, an unregistered Inhuman operating outside of the Accords. She was last seen at the scene of a decimated compound in New York. As such, she is to be treated as a criminal until stated otherwise. Smith forward your findings to Sargent Millers. Sargent! Send her file to our operatives in Southeastern Europe. I want eyes on her ASAP!”

“Sir, we don’t have jurisdiction to apprend a Canadian Inhuman or operate in Romania-“

“The Sokovia Accords were put into place to provide stability and protection for the citizens of this planet. It is sanctioned by the United Nations, of which both Canada and Romania are members of. We do not know when the next alien threat will rain down from a Goddamn wormhole in the sky or some Asshole will snap his fingers and blip half the planet out of existence. The Avengers are leaderless and fragmented, it is up to people like us to keep the Earth safe from any threat - internal or otherwise, now do as you are told Sargent Millers and send the damn file!”

“Sir, Yes Sir!”

~~~

Translations - Thank you Google, sorry for any mistranslations!

Domnisoara - Miss/young lady

Salut, iubirea mea! Ce a spus doctorul!? Te deranjează acest urchin de stradă? - Hello my love! What did the doctor say!? Is this street urchin bothering you?

Nu este decât un turist pierdut draga mea. Niciodată să nu-l înțelegeți, doctorul a confirmat testul! În curând, noi doi vom deveni trei! - It's just a lost tourist my dear. Nevermind, the doctor confirmed the test! Soon, the two of us will become three. I.e she preggers :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day Chickadees!! As promise, Chapter two. I hope everyone is doing well and is keeping safe during these trying times! 
> 
> There are some more translations in this chapter, the English is posted at the end in what I hope is the correct order of appearance. I am using google translate so sorry for any mistakes. My dyslexic butt had a hard enough time learning English. 
> 
> Content warnings:
> 
> Minor surgery, blood, swearing and one gross old man

“Kindness begins with the understanding that we all struggle.”  
  
Charles Glassman

~~~

“You’re late Ana.”

“Afternoon to you too Doctor Rusu.” Ana replied with a bright smile as she dropped her backpack into the only available chair in the small locker room.

“What kept you Micuță Doamnă?” The elderly doctor asked, handing her a set of clean nursing scrubs.

Doctor Alexandru Rusu was a kind man with wispy grey hair and large, thick rimmed glasses. He had a buzzing energy about him, despite his advanced age and stooping statute. He had dedicated his life to helping people, having run his own clinic from the 1970s until retiring in 2010. When The Blip happened, and the resulting chaos of half of the population disappearing, he came out of retirement and opened a new clinic to help those in need.

“Sorry Doc, got distracted on the way here.” Taking the offered clothes, Ana walked over to the change room and closed the curtain, quickly changing into the soft pink scrubs. “Urgh, why do I always get stuck with the pink uniform? What happened to the blue ones? Or even the green ones Doc?”

“Maria has the Blue ones, what is wrong with the pink ones Micuță Doamnă? And it is not nice to distract your elders you know.”

“They’re a bit tight in the hip area as you well know, and as I’ve said before, NO comments about said hips will be appreciated! What’s the caseload like today?” Ana grinned, stepping out from behind the curtain and moved to the only mirror in the room, changing her ponytail to a bun.

“You will be thanking them when you have children Micuță Doamnă, now why were you late?”

“I might have helped a pregnant lady with a brain aneurysm.” She said slowly, her gaze shifting to his in the mirror, cringing when his face flushed with anger.

“ANA!”

“Keep your voice down! Do you want the whole clinic to hear you?” Ana hissed, turning from the mirror to look at the doctor, her own face flushing.

”Ana, we talked about this! It is too risky to use your powers in public. You do not know who is watching!”

“She was pregnant, what was I supposed to do? Let her die?”

“I know it is difficult for you to walk away, but you have to take care of yourself first! That is why we came up with the equation! To make it difficult for you to be tracked. If you healed every sick person you came across, then they will know exactly where to find you Micuță Doamnă. Do you wish to be captured again?”

“No, of course not.” Ana said slowly, moving her bag so she could sit down into the chair. “I just… I just find it difficult. When I see someone, especially when they are so, so happy... and they just don't look right. Like that lady today. That brain aneurysm would have ruptured and killed her within the next two, maybe three years if she was lucky.”

“You could not possibly know that Micuță Doamnă, you can not see the future.”

“Only people’s auras when they're hurt! It would have killed her.” Ana responded stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. “She deserves the chance to be with her child.”

Sighing, Doctor Rusu took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, “Promise me you will not put yourself at risk again Ana.”

A sudden sharp wail came from the front of the clinic, cutting through the building tension within the room. _‘Guess my first patient is getting antsy.’_ She thought to herself. “Come’on Doc, duty calls.”

“Ana!”

“Alright, alright. I promise. Happy?” Side stepping the elderly doctor, Ana made her way through the clinic and into the waiting room. “Who's up first?”

“A little one with severe gastroesophageal reflux disease.”

~~~

Ana was in the middle of her sixth appointment of the morning when the clinic’s front door flew open - the door crashing into the brick exterior - and a frantic couple came rushing in with a toddler. The boy, around the age of two, had been teething on a toy car as the family strolled down the street when one of the wheels had fallen off, lodging in the boy’s throat and partially blocking off his airway.

Maria had come flying into Ana’s treatment room and ushered her away. Ana’s patient, an elderly grandmother with degenerative disc disease of the lumbar spine, had all but pushed her out the door. Doctor Rusu had already placed the panicky family into the treatment room across from Ana’s and had the little boy up on the examination table.

“Have they tried the Heimlich maneuver Doctor Rusu?” Ana asked, placing her hand on the toddler’s throat, his heart beating extremely fast as the little boy panicked, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried in vain to cry out.

Thanks to her abilities, Ana could clearly see where the blockage was. The little boy’s energy was flexing and pulsating along where his windpipe met his throat. The toy had lodged at the epiglottis, causing the small flap of tissue to become partially stuck, resulting in minimum airflow to reach the boy's lungs.

His parents, in near hysterics, were speaking Romanian far too rapidly for Ana to even try to understand what they were saying. Maria, seeing Ana’s confused look, quickly translated for her. “Da they tried the maneuver, and… and hung him upside down and hit his back but he won’t cough up the toy.”

“How did he swallow it in the first place?” Ana asked, trying to calm the boy down even as Doctor Rusu did the same with the parents. Maria gathered the supplies and instruments they would need for the operation needed to clear the blockage.

“He was in stroller, they no see.” Maria placed the supplies on the table, turning when Doctor Rusu called her name.

“Maria, take them to my office to wait, please.” The parents, still frantic, were understandably reluctant to leave their toddler. But seeing him stop crying under Ana’s calming hands helped convince them to leave. No one saw the golden light dancing along her palms as Ana used her powers on him, willing the boy into an almost tranquility state.

No one except Doctor Rusu that is.

As soon as the door was closed behind Maria, Ana got to work. Summoning her power into her fingers, she placed them on the child’s neck, smiling at him when he looked at her with big watery eyes, his small lips turning blue around the edges.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetie.” Ana whispered, letting her powers drift into his throat, trying to get the tight muscles to relax.

The sharp end of the toy had lodged into the soft tissue, digging in the flesh. Stubbornly refusing to leave despite the child's despite heaving.

“It’s dug in Doc.” Ana murmured, trying to maintain a reassuring smile. The little boy was growing frantic again now that his parents had left the room, his eyes shifting from the Doctor to Ana, tears rolling down in chubby cheeks. Ana tried to return him to the tranquility state but the boy was fighting her, his wet eyes reflecting the golden light from Ana’s hands.

“Close to the arteries Micuță Doamnă?” The doctor asked, readying a syringe with a sedative and injecting it into the toddler arm.

“Nope, it’s by the flappy-a-doodle - the epiglottis that is.” Ana said, laying the little boy down when he sagged and swabbing the area with disinfectant and then some iodine. He was already out like a light, his breathing was still laboured though. She placed some clean linens around his shoulders and neck to protect his clothes from any stray blood.

Doctor Rusu felt around the toddler’s short neck before making an incision with a scalpel and pulled the piece of toy out. Ana immediately placed a golden hand onto the boy’s throat, healing the wound. The whole procedure took less than a minute.

Taking a wipe, Ana cleared the child’s neck of the blood and iodine, ensuring that the boy’s neck was whole and sound once more.

They were so preoccupied keeping the boy calm and with the surgery that neither of them had noticed when the door opened behind them, Ana’s elderly patient witnessing the entire operation.

“Vrăjitoare!” The old woman cursed, barging into the room, grabbing Ana by the back of her pink scrubs and pulling her away from the toddler. With far more strength than anyone expected, the elderly woman pushed Ana into the supply pantry, knocking her to the ground. The doors of the pantry opened, its contents of several shelves falling onto Ana.

“Doamnă! Stop! What are you doing!?” Doctor Rusu shouted, grabbing onto the elderly woman’s arm before she could bring her cane down onto Ana’s prone form.

“Moroaică!” The old woman shrieked as she flailed about, knocking over the tray with the surgical equipment on it, the scalpels, forceps and needles falling to the floor. Doctor Rusu took an elbow to the nose and fell back, landing on top of the equipment, cutting himself on the sharp blades. The sedative rolled across the floor, coming to rest beside Ana.

Maria, having been alerted by the noise, came flying into the room and pulled the old woman back. Ana climbed to her feet and snatched one of the sterile needles and the vile of sedative. Drawing out a large dose, she jabbed the needle into the old woman’s arm.

The old woman sagged in Maria’s arms, her eyes heavy. Together, the young women helped her to the floor.

“What happen?” Maria asked, eyeing the old woman wearily.

“Nodda clue.” Ana replied, checking the old woman’s pulse, fearing that the dose of sedative was too high. Ana let out a sigh of relief when she found the woman’s heart beating steadily. The old woman glared hatefully up at Ana, though she did not make a move to attack again.

“You check Doc, I got the kid.” Rising to her feet, Ana hurried over to the little boy and placed her hand on his chest. Making sure to keep her back to the room, Ana pushed some of her power into the boy, burning the sedative in his blood and waking him up. His lips were already returning to a normal colour, his skin taking on a healthier flush.

The little boy immediately started to fuse as soon as his eyes were opened.

“Hey, hey little man, it’s okay. Shhh now. You’re okay.” Ana cooed, picking him up and rubbing his back, sending more of her power into him to help sooth him. The boy tucked his face into her neck and let out another wail, his small hands clinging to her shoulders almost painfully.

“Are you okay Doctor Rusu?” Ana asked as she turned back around. The doctor was now on his feet, Maria wrapping his arm from where the scapel had cut him, but it was the boy’s parents in the doorway who caught Ana’s attention.

The mother ran forward and snatched the wailing boy from Ana’s arms and quickly left the room. The father was already on the phone, speaking rapidly on the other end.

There was only one word Ana understood.

Politie.

They were calling the Police.

_‘Fuck!’_

~~~

It had been a long and tiring shift even before the incident with the old woman and the toddler. The police had arrived quickly but, thankfully, Doctor Rusu was able to talk them out of charging anyone. Saying that the old woman had suffered from a bout of early onset dementia and had become confused, thinking that they were hurting the boy instead of saving him.

The old woman, becoming more alert as the sedative wore off, went on raving about how Ana was a mythical witch/vampire thing, helping to sell Doctor Rusu’s story to the police, who thankfully didn’t appear to know much about people like Ana.

Not so helpfully, the parents had gone with the police officers down to the station to provide a statement about what they had witnessed - which apparently was everything after Maria had entered the room.

The leading police officer had told everyone not to leave the city and that they would follow up within the next few days.

It was late evening, almost midnight really, by the time Ana made it back to her apartment complex. After her shift, Ana had walked around the city for hours - sometimes taking buses here and there - just in case anyone was following her. It was better to be safe than sorry, Ana had learned early on, even if that meant being more than a little paranoid.

Thankfully she was now back to her apartment building, her feet were killing her and she was more than a little starved. She hadn’t eaten anything since noon.

Basic amenities were a stretch for her dingy bachelor. The pipes were leaking, the oven wasn't exactly functional - but at least the stove top worked, and the place smelled like something had died in it when she first moved in the previous autumn. It did stay fairly warm through the winter and got a decent cross breeze if both windows were open - something Ana took full advantage of now that the spring weather had started to arrive. There was a wobbly table and chairs separating the kitchen from the sleeping area. A springy bed had been shoved into the corner and an old couch sat along the other wall.

The best thing about the apartment was that the rent was super cheap and no questions asked, as long as she paid cash in advance.

Pulling her doorknob towards her, Ana jammed her key into the old lock and gave it a jiggled, forcing the sticky mechanisms to turn. When the lock finally gave way, she opened her door a crack.

“Need help Dragă?”

Ana cringed, thanking God that the man behind her could not see her face. Her landlord was disgusting. He drank at all hours of the day and always smelled of cheap cologne and cigarettes. He had a bad habit of roaming the hallways at night, wearing nothing but dirty boxers, a stained Wife Beater shirt and an old house coat, which seemed to have lost its tie at some point in the last decade.

“No sir, just getting home from work. Good night.” Ana said with a tight smile, sliding her backpack onto one shoulder. She could hear him shuffling around behind her.

“Îmi place când mă suni Domnule, Dragă.” He growled, stepping into Ana’s personal space.

Turning slowly, Ana drew her backpack off her shoulder and held it close to her chest, doing her best to keep in between her and the landlord. She kept a tight grip on her doorknob behind her. “I’m sorry, my Romanian still isn't that good. It was nice talking to you though, but I really must be getting to sleep, I have the early shift tomorrow.”

“Sărac Dragă! All work and no pleasure! Come with me Dragă and I will help you. We can have o bautura eh? Help you relax, loosen up. Unless you prefer your place poate?” With what little height advantage he had, he leaned over her backpack, breathing foul-smelling breath all over her face.

_‘God, he's disgusting!’_

“No thank you.” As quick as she could, Ana pushed the door open and dashed in, slamming it behind her and flipping the lock. Dropping her back pack, she grabbed the doorknob and braced her back against the door.

_‘Please don’t have the key. Please don’t have the key. Please Lord, do NOT let him have the spare key!’_

For a blessed moment there was not a sound, still Ana held her breath. She could hear her watch chiming away the seconds from where it hung loosely on her wrist.

Bang. BANG. BANG!

“TU MIC BITCH! OPEN THE DOOR!”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“You will Curvă, if you know what’s good for you!” The banging escalated to the point where the whole door shook in its frame. Thankfully he seemed not to have his set of keys with him, or was too drunk to remember them. “Fine, have it your way Curvă! Îmi voi primi plăcerea de la tine într-un fel sau altul! You best have my money in the morning Curvă!”

“What money!? I already paid you the rent for the next two months!”

“Prove it to the Politie! You should have taken my offer Curvă!!” With a final thump to the door he left, slamming the door to the stairwell closed behind him.

Rubbing her face with both hands, Ana let out a heavy sigh of relief before sliding to the floor. _‘Shit, that fucking Asshole. I’m so screwed if he calls the police! Two reports in one day is gonna draw a shit ton of attention. Jesus Fucking Christ!!’_

Ana ran her hands through her hair, roughly scratching at her scalp, pulling her ponytail loose in her agitated state. _‘Guess I'm going back to the cabin a little earlier than planned. Goddamnit! That means Imma gonna be short 2000 lei… maybe 3000? Fuck fuck fuckitity fuck my life! I’d best be gone before he sobers up.’_

Staggering to her feet, Ana picked her backpack up off the ground and started packing what little possessions she had.

~~~

A Colonel stood at attention before the Brigadier General’s desk, waiting to be addressed.

While not a patient man by any stretch of the means, the Colonel had been in the service of this particular Brigadier for far too long to show even the smallest hint of discontent. Which was why he was more than surprised when the Brigadier barked out “at ease Colonel” and handed him a folder.

“Sir.” Opening the folder, the Colonel quickly scanned its few pages before settling his cold gaze on the two different pictures pinned to the last page.

“An unregistered Inhuman has been sighted in Bucharest, Romania. I want you to gather your team and bring her in ASAP. I do NOT want SHIELD getting wind of this. Is that understood?”

“Sir yes Sir!”

“Good, dismissed.” Snapping to attention, the Colonel neatly turned on his heels and marched to the door. The folder tucked safely under his arm.

“One more thing Colonel Taylor, I want her brought in alive and in one piece. Is that understood? I like you Taylor, you get results. But she could be a great asset to us. Happy hunting.”

“Sir!”

The Colonel closed the door and marched down the short hallway where his Lieutenant-Colonel was waiting for him. “Gather the boys Anderson, we have our next assignment.” Handing the folder off to the younger man, the Colonel kept marching. The Lieutenant-Colonel quickly fell into line at a pace behind him. They came to a stop in front of the elevator.

“Bucharest eh? That’ll make the Major happy. He’s still sweet on that bartender we met the last time we were on assignment there.”

“This is a mission Anderson, not a vacation!”

“Of course sir.” The Lieutenant replied, coming to the last page.

The elevator doors slid open and the Colonel stepped in, hitting the floor button before quickly sticking his hand out to stop the doors from closing. “Getting in Anderson? Or do you want to ogle at It’s picture some more?”

“Sorry Sir!” Snapping the folder shut, he quickly got into the elevator, tucking the folder under his arm as he went.

“This Inhuman is a high value target and It’s dangerous. Do try to remember that Anderson.”

“Of course sir.”

~~~

Google Translations:

Micuță Doamnă = Little Lady

Dragă = Dear

Da = Yes

Vrăjitoare = Witch

Moroaică = Female Moroi, a type of mythical creature from Romanian Folklore

Îmi place când mă suni Domnule, Dragă. = I like it when you call me, sir, darling.

Sărac Dragă = Poor Dear

O bautura = A Drink

Poate = Maybe

Tu Mic = You Little

Curvă = Whore/Slut

Îmi voi primi plăcerea de la tine într-un fel sau altul = I will get my pleasure from you one way or another!

Politie = Police


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Chickadees! 
> 
> So I was originally planning to update this fic every three weeks to once a month but apparently I have no impulse control so it's looking like twice a month at the very least, barring something substantial happening - like my pregnant sister hitting a sharp corner and popping early and I get to have my three year old nephew for a few weeks XD 
> 
> I would like to remind my lovely little Chickadees that this story is un-beta. Any mistakes are mine alone and I love them for their imperfections. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

_‘Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_I_ _t'_ _s a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you’_

“I’m With You” - Song by Avril Lavigne 

~~~

When Ana had first started out on her journey. It had taken her hours to set up a campsite by herself. Considering she had never really been camping before, it wasn't a complete shocker. She was often left cold and hungry in those early days but she persevered, she had too, if she wanted to survive. She learned how to properly bank a fire so that it would be shielded from the wind and would emit less light for any wandering souls to see. She learned to fish and hunt and when she decided to stay in Romania for the time being, she bought herself some local foraging guide books that she kept at her cabin. 

The hardest lesson for her to learn though, was to only keep the bare essentials in her backpack. Her two-man tent, a blanket, a single spare outfit, some toiletries, some water, enough food to see her through a couple of small meals, a spork and a small pot. She kept a knife on her belt and a fishing line with some hooks tucked into her hat. She kept her money, a flint and other small valuables in a small purse that hung off her shoulder with a body strap. 

It was needless to say that, after years of living like this, she was extremely efficient in providing for herself in the wilds. 

_‘Lets see, tents up, fire’s embers are banked, fish are either cooking with some wild garlic or being smoked, dandelion greens and some spinach collected to go with the fish. Got the protein and the veggies. Looking good Miss Lafay! Lets see, what else?’_ Looking down, Ana realized what a mess she was in. _‘Better clean up a bit before supper’s ready.’_

With a grin, Ana walked the short distance to the lake shore and stripped, leaving her purse and folded clothes on a large rock by the water’s edge before wading into the chilled water.

“Is there anything better than fresh cool water? I think not!” She asked the universe, a large smile adorning her face as she splashed some water onto her arms, shoulders and breast, giving a small shiver at its coolness. Taking a deep breath, Ana dove under the water, diving as deep as she could under the surface.

Completely missing the brilliant flash of blue-green light that sparked into being high above the lake.

She did not, however, miss the very large and very heavy body colliding into her back.

~~~

“Excuse me sir, are you in charge of this clinic?”

Looking up from his patient file, Doctor Rusu took in the two men standing in the doorway of his office. While they were wearing civilian clothes, they were obviously military. They both were tall, very muscular and had the same buzz cut hair style. Their posture would have given them away, even without their hair cut so short. They both stood too straight, posture just a little too perfect, to be anything else. 

“I am Doctor Rusu. But seeing as neither of you are ahhh ummm....” Making a show of picking up the file in front of him, the Doctor adjusted his glasses. “Seven and a half months pregnant nor….” Picking up another file and slowly flipping through it. “Or suffering from a broken tibia. I am thinking you do not have an appointment, da?”

“No we don’t sir. I am Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson and this is Major -”

“I am terribly sorry, Lieutenant-Colonel, but as I am sure you realized when passing through my waiting room, this is a very busy clinic. Whose patients come here to be treated, not pushed aside by military busybodies. So unless there is an emergency, you must book an appointment with the front desk.”

“Busybodies! How _DARE_ you! Just who do you -”

“Major, please. We are the ones imposing on the good Doctor.” Turning to face the Doctor again, the Lieutenant-Colonel fished a cell phone out of his pocket before showing him the photo on the screen. “I apologise on behalf of the Major sir, but this will only take a few moments. Have you seen this woman? Her name is Anastasia Lafay, but she is most likely going by some sort of alias. She would be around 34 years old, just over 5 foot, blonde hair and blue eyes. It is imperative we find her, sir.”

“No, scuze gentlemen, I do not recognise anyone fitting that description.”

“Are ya sure Old Man? Landlord said It works here, and we found a report from the local police. Saying that there was a violent incident here at the clinic. We followed up with the old woman and the couple. Both place It here so why don’t ya take a closer look?” The Major piped up, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder into the door jam, not-too-subtly blocking the only exit to the room. 

“Here let me make it bigger for you.” Adjusting the picture, the Lieutenant-Colonel took a few steps closer to the desk and gently placed the cellphone in the Doctor’s old hands.

Letting out a huge sigh, the Doctor adjusted his heavy framed glasses and stared at the photo on the phone. _‘No question about it, it is Ana. Ohh Micuță Doamnă what trouble have you found?’_

A week and a half ago, when Doctor Rusu had arrived at the clinic, Ana was already waiting for him in his office. She had been extremely antsy, pacing back and forth and picking at the palms of her hands. Something she only did when she was extremely stressed. So the Doctor made them some herbal tea and asked Maria to hold his first appointment. He hadn’t been surprised when she told him what had happened, he had offered his guest room to her several times when he found out where she was living. Ana had refused each time, stating that it was too big of a risk for him and that he had done so much for her already. 

Between the incident earlier on in the clinic with the elderly woman and toddler, coupled with what had happened with her landlord, Ana had decided it would be best to skip town so the Doctor gave her the rest of her wages in cash, gave her a big hug and sent her on her way. With any luck, she would be long gone from the city. Safe from any blow back.

“Scuze gentlemen, but I do not know who you search for. Perhaps you could check back with the local author-” A sudden scream came from the front of the clinic quickly followed by the sound of breaking glass and more screaming. The noises had the elderly man surge to his feet. “Maria! Maria Esti bine? Ce s-a întâmplat?”

“Don’t fret Old Man, that’s probably just the Captain sweet talkin that pretty little piece out front.”

“Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson I really must protest! I insist you take your men and leave this place at once! This is a house of healing!” Coming around the corner of his desk, the Doctor shoved the phone into the Lieutenant-Colonel’s hand.

“I apologize Doctor Rusu, Captain! Get in here.”

Within the span of several heart beats a man stuck his head into the doorway. Something about him struck Doctor Rusu as odd. He was shorter than the other two men, with a heavily receding hairline and soft facial features. _‘It’s his eyes,’_ the Doctor decided, _‘they are the same as a market fish. Void of emotions. Cold and dead.’_ It wasn’t until both the Major and the Lieutenant-Colonel snapped to attention with a twined “Sir!” that he realized that this wasn't the Captain they had spoke of. 

“Hey boys, is the Doc giving you trouble? This little birdie here has been singing me the sweetest of tunes.” With a grin, the man pulled Maria into the room.

“Îmi pare rău Doctore! Le-am spus ce vor să știe!” Maria sobbed. Her face was blotchy from crying and she was holding her right wrist close to her chest. 

“Maria, ce s-a întâmplat? Ce i-a făcut la încheietura mâinii?” The Doctor tried to rush to her, only for the Major to grab him and push him up against the wall, thrusting his forearm into the Doctor’s throat for good measure. 

The force of the impact knocked one of the framed photos off the wall, the glass shattered across the floor when the frame hit the cold tile flooring. Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson reached down and picked the broken frame up. 

“Now, now, no need for these dramatics, is there boys?”

“No Sir, Colonel Taylor.” Grinned the Major, easing up on the Doctor’s throat a little, just enough to allow him to take a shallow breath.

“Now, this little birdie says that the freak we’ve been looking for works here but hasn’t shown up for a shift in over a week, making this poor little lady pull double shifts.” Colonel Taylor gave Maria a shake, causing more tears to fall down her face. “What’s wrong? Did the little monstrosity get a tummy ache? Hmm? Got tired of screwing It’s disgusting landlord? Maybe? Or did you throw the freak out after It mummified the wrong person?”

“Mu-mummified?” Doctor Rusu stuttered, looking between the three other men.

“Oh didn’t It tell you Old Man? Your precious little abomination likes to take the energy right outta a fella. Leaves ’em looking like King Tut.”

“That's right Doc. Anderson, get the pictures out.” Flipping through his phone, the Lieutenant-Colonel pulled up the pictures from the New York Base and showed it to the Doctor. 

“Nu, Nu she would not do this. She is good girl. Ana saves people, heals them from their pain.”

“It goes by Ana eh? The video Anderson, if you please.”

“Sir.” As the video played, the Doctor paled. _‘Ana wouldn’t do what they said surely? Was it even her? I can’t be sure.’_ The video was pixelated, the facial features of the people distorted. _‘They must be mistaken.’_

It wasn’t until the familiar golden glow danced along the figure’s arms that the Doctor knew. It was Ana. He had witnessed the same golden glow a hundred times. A thousand times. He had felt that glow himself, when she had healed a burn on his hand just last month. Was Ana’s gifts fueled by another’s power? Did she really heal people but killing others?

“Nu! Ana would not do these things. Nu fara reasons! You will hurt her like you hurt me.”

“Quiet little bird!” Colonel Taylor gave Maria another shake, rougher than the last, causing another wail to come out of her as her broken wrist was jostled. “Unless you want your other wing clipped, you will keep your songs to yourself unless I say otherwise.”

“Colonel please, they’re just civilians.”

“Anderson, unless you have something productive to add, keep your gob _SHUT!_ Now Doc, where is It? Where’s the freak!”

“I do not know!” The old man pleaded.

“Major, if you please, the Doc seems to need help with his memory.” The Major grinned and pulled back his free hand, balling it into a fist and was about to dive it into the Doctor’s gut when Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of his arm, preventing him from hitting the old man.

“Anderson, I’ve already told you! Now put that bloody picture down and get your shit together or get out!”

“I don’t think she’s in the city anymore Sir, but I believe I know where she went.”

“Well, are you going to share with the class?”

Turning the picture around, the Lieutenant-Colonel showed Colonel Taylor the photo. It was an old photo, showing a much younger version of the Doctor and a woman who appeared to be his wife. The couple were standing in front of a rustic cabin in the woods. 

“Well I be darned.” The Major whistled, letting go of the Doctor and taking the damaged photo out of the Lieutenant Colonel's hands, flipping it around and taking the picture out of the broken frame. 

“Well well well.” Colonel Taylor grinned “Looks like we are going to the camp boys. Fly home little birdie.” With that, the Colonel pushed Maria into the Doctor - knocking them both to the floor - and left the room, the Major hot on his heels. “Oh, and Doc, if anyone warns It, I will find you.”

“I am so sorry, Sir, Ma’am.” Helping them to their feet, the Lieutenant-Colonel gave them both a quick nod before hurrying after his squad members.

~~~

“Jesus H. Christ! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of bloody minded _MEN!_ What the _ACTUAL HELL_ is wrong with you!?” Treading water after almost drowning was hard enough, doing so while trying to cover her nakedness and screaming blue murder at the back of some random guy’s head was even harder. “ _HEY!_ I'm talking to _YOU JACKASS!”_

The man, whoever he was, didn’t replay. The man, whoever he was, didn’t replay. His inky-black head just slipped underwater instead.

“Shit!” Ana swam over to where his head had disappeared, took a big breath and dove under the surface once more. 

It was lucky that it was a sunny day, it made finding him much easier. As soon as she reached him, she hooked her arms under his armpits and swam to the surface with everything she had. He was heavier then he looked, even in the water. As soon as they broke the surface, she swam them back to shallow water and heaved him onto the rocky bank. 

Coughing and trying not to collapse on top of him, Ana rolled him into his back, pushing his long black hair out of his face. “Not breathing, not breathing, shit shit _shit!”_

Checking that his mouth was clear of water, Ana tilted his head back and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Using her right hand to block his nose, she set her left hand gently on his chest, fingers glowing golden and tried to coax his lungs into expelling the water. 

“Come on you bastard! Breathe!” She gave his face a few gentle smack. “Shit your turning blue.” 

Ana sealed her mouth over his again, forcing the golden glow more aggressively into his chest, willing the muscles of his diaphragm to force the water from his lungs. The flesh on her own chest started to tighten and ache but she held on, forcing more of herself into the glow. “Come _on!_ ” She growled, her breath coming out in a visible puff of air. The air around him was noticeably growing colder.

Sitting back with a start, Ana took another look at him. His skin was now a light azora blue and he had fine ridges rising on his face. The very air around him had indeed dropped significantly in temperature as the beads of water, those that still clung to his skin that is, turned to ice.

“Okay, you need to wake up now, cuz what the _hell_ man?” Taking another big breath, She tried again. The flesh on her left hand wrinkling and weathering with the strain of holding the golden glow for so long. The cold he emitted making her shiver violently, her flesh freezing where they touch. Goosebumps broke out over her skin and her nipples hardening to stiff peaks. 

But it was worth it, for the mysterious man convulsed and spewed water out of his mouth. Ana helped him roll onto his side, smacking and rubbing his leather clad back as he coughed and sputtered. When he finished, she rolled him back over.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, you’re okay. That's it, just breathe. In and out. It’s literally the first thing you ever had to do. That’s it. There ya go. Can you tell me your name Mister?”

With his breathing settling into a somewhat studier rhythm, the man shifted his gaze to the naked young woman at his side.

“Sigyn?” He asked before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

“Are you _kidding_ me? What the _FUCK!_?”

~~~

Google Translations

Da = Yes

Scuze = Sorry

Esti bine? Ce s-a întâmplat? = Are you alright? What happened?

Îmi pare rău doctore! Le-am spus ce vor să știe! = I'm sorry Doctor! I told them what they wanted to know!

Maria, ce s-a întâmplat? Ce i-a făcut la încheietura mâinii? = Maria, what happened? What did he do to her wrist?

Nu = No, not

Nu fara = Not Without


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o Chickadees,
> 
> Sorry for being a bit late, here’s a longer chapter :)

“Be as you wish to seem.”

Socrates

~~~

The first thing he became aware of was the sound of birds. Chirping loudly. The high pitch of their chirps and tweets greatly aggravating his sensitive hearing. Making his head pound with every beat of his heart. _‘Obnoxious little creatures.’_ He thought to himself, screwing his eyes shut even tighter, making the fine lines around his eyes turn into deep crevices. 

The second was the smell. _‘Fried fish? And some sort of seasoning... garlic perhaps?’_ It… it actually smelled good. Very good. Mouth-watering good. It had been ages since he had anything more than a mouthful of food. Most of the Asgardians were only able to escape with the clothes in their backs and the ship only had the barest of essentials. It had not been well stocked for a long voyage, especially with so many people. Economies had to be taken. Food and water rationed. Saved for the children and elderly.

Loki relaxed the muscles in his face and slowly blinked his eyes opened. The sun’s normally brilliant rays greeted him, muted and dull as the light fought its way through the faded olive green canvas above him.

Groaning, Loki sat up. He was in some sort of primitive tent, barely long enough to contain his length. _‘What in the Norns?’_

The last thing he remembered, he was being pulled towards a ship, surrounded by the dead. Reacting on pure instinct, he had reached out with his seiðr, pulling himself to one of the infinite hidden passageways that connected the Nine Realms together.

Before they were attacked, he had been navigating the Asgardian Refuge ship towards the pathway with his brother, they had been heading to Midgard when Thanos… _‘Midgard! I must be on Midgard!_ ’ 

“Ouch! Shit that hurt.” 

Turning his head, Loki looked out the opening of the tent. A young woman was sitting by a fire, shaking her arm wildly, a faint golden glow surrounded her hand. 

“Are you alright Woman?”

“Ahh so the great Dumbo awakens, about time too.” She said, turning her head towards him. “You’ve been asleep forever and a day.”

“Great Dumbo!? I beg your pardo-” And just like that he choked, his breath freezing in his throat, his fabled silvertongue failing him. _‘Sigyn!? But how? She died centuries ago, there is no possible way she could have survived this long.’_ Loki’s brain whirled. His thoughts racing faster and faster as the gears turned. Every solution, every possibility - no matter how impossible - rampaged through his brain. _‘This must be Ebony Maw’s doing. Ripping the memory of her out of my head! To torment me! NO! He has taken enough from me!’_

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Walking towards him, the woman entered the tent and crouched down beside him, snapping her fingers by his ear. “Can you hear me okay? What’s your name? Do you know where you are? Why are you way out here by your lonesome? Come’on I just heard ya talk.” Smiling softly, she reached forward to place the back of her hand on his forehead in a gentle caring gesture. As if she actually _cared_ about him. 

‘ _Impossible! No Midgardian would show such kindness, not after what I did to their city. This must be a trick!’_

Surging forward, Loki grabbed her by the neck and flipped her onto her back, straddling her and pinning her body to the hard ground. The canvas overhead shook from the sudden violence, but the tent was sturdier then it appeared and the lines held.

Quick as lightning, the woman pulled a knife out and made to stab him but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it over her head. Slamming her small hand onto the ground twice to knock the knife out of her grasp and tightened his hold on her neck in warning.

Not one to give up so easily, her other hand shot out towards his face, going for his eyes but her arms weren't long enough. Her outstretched fingers clawing at the air in front of his nose. Switching targets, she grabbed at his hand instead, her fingernails trying to gouge his flesh, trying to pry his fingers from her throat. Anything to release the steadily increasing pressure on her windpipe.

When this too failed, golden flames shot out of her eyes, mouth and hands. Growing and growing. Brighter and stronger. The heat increased with every rasping breath she was able to draw in. But they did not burn her.

Before Loki could even blink, the flames surged into his hands.

Wherever she was expecting to happen, didn't. What did happen though, surprised both of them. The flames entered his hands in a blinding burst of golden light. 

That in itself should not have been possible, his own seiðr would have prevented such a foreign invasion. For it was clear to Loki that this woman, whomever she was, was a witch. A conjure woman with fire elemental seiðr.

Instead of rejecting it, his own seiðr rose to meet it, mingled with hers, filling the tent with golden green light in such a joyest harmony that it left him slightly stunned. Her too, if her facial expression was anything to go by. 

Loki hadn't not witnessed such a union since he was a small child. When his seiðr had first manifested itself in force and Frigga started to teach him to control it. Out of all the seiðr-wielders he had interacted with throughout the centuries, it was only his mother’s seiðr that had ever reacted with his in such a harmonious manner, as if they were singing a duet together. 

_‘It is a trick you fool! She is a deceitful harpy! Do not fall for her schemes! She is Maw’s creature!’_

“Ebony Maw.” He growled.

“Wh-at?” Came the choked reply. The flames had subsided from her mouth and hands but was still present in her eyes, drifting and wavering from them as if they were liquid. Loki couldn’t even see her pupils.

“Ebony Maw!” he growled again, loosening his grip on her neck ever so slightly, allowing her to take in a quick breath before tightening it again for a second in warning.

“I don't know who you think you are Dumbo, but I do not have an _ebony_ _maw_! Now _LET ME GO!”_

“Who are you then? One of Maw’s agents perhaps? His whore? Or are you one of _His_ Children?” He questioned.

“ _HIS_ Children? What on Earth are you talk’en about?” She croaked, trying to pry his fingers from her throat once again, her broken nails trying to dig themselves into the flesh. “I’m no one’s _whore_ you _rotten_ _bastard!”_

His eyes narrowing dangerously when the woman beneath him refused to elaborate further. “I am Loki, of Asgard.” Shifting his stance, Loki put more of his weight onto her pelvis before leaning in and sending some of his seiðr out to linger with hers where it still danced along her smooth, round cheeks.

The green and gold lights flashing and circling each other once more before swirling together. Mingling and mixing but still remaining wholly separate entities.

Confusion and anger warred each other on her face - confusion over the behaviour of their seiðr, anger at being bested by him. 

Anger won. 

“I'm the woman who saved _YOUR_ life after you almost _DROWNED ME! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF!”_ She shouted up at him.

He released her and slowly backed off making sure to block the exit with his body. Sitting up, she rubbed her throat, the golden flames subsiding from her eyes at last. She picked up her knife again and pointed it at him.

“Move, or breakfast is gonna be burnt and then Imma gonna be all kinds of mad!”

“Give me that pathetic excuse of a blade.”

“If it's so pathetic, why do you want it?”

“To keep you from doing something incredibly foolish, obviously.” 

“Counteroffer, I keep it but I will put it away. Probably wouldn’t do anything against your hide anyways.” Without waiting for his answer, she put the knife back into its sheath at her belt. The woman glared at him when Loki didn’t move and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

Returning her glare in full, Loki slowly moved to the side and allowed her to exit the tent, taking a not so subtle sniff of her as she passed before slowly following her out of the door. _‘She smells of Midgard. Perhaps she is mortal after all, though a strange one to be sure.’_

She glared at him as she went around the pit, putting the fire in between them and stirred at the contents of the pot, muttering angrily to herself the entire time. Even with his superior hearing, he could barely make out what she was saying.

“I'm gonna to hazard a guess and say that _Ebony Maw_ is an organization or something and they haven’t been particularly kind to you, yeah?” She questioned him after a few moments, looking up from the pot and glaring at Loki again. He didn't respond, just continued to stare at her. With a huff she went back to her cooking.

“I saved your life and you almost killed me, twice if you count almost drowning me last night - which I most certainly do. So you best answer my questions or Imma gonna throw your sorry ass back into the lake.” 

“Person.”

“What?”

“He is a person, one of the Mad Titan’s Children.” That gave her pause.

“Mad Titan?” The woman questioned, looking at him again, her nose scrunching up. “You mean that Thanos fella? Looks like a giant angry purple raisin? The Avenger’s took care of him and his irk years ago. They’re all gone. Dust to dust and all that jazz.”

“The Avengers? They prevailed!? How? How do you know this?” Stunned, he was absolutely stunned. _‘They won? Against the Titan and his armies? How? How could that have been possible? He had two of the Infinity Stones!’_ He thought to himself. “Answer me Woman!”

“I watched the news clip. Now sit down, before you keel over.” Taking the pot from the fire, she stirred its contents once more before putting it aside and pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack. Slowly, she came around the firepit and held it in front of him. “Sit, drink this and I’ll tell ya... Deal?” When he didn’t take the offered bottle, she rolled her eyes and took a sip from it before offering it to him again. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it by now. Sit. Drink.” Forcing the bottle into his hands, she waited until he complied. Nodding her head once, she went and picked up the pot.

“They didn’t win at first. Back in ahhh… 2016 I think, there was a huge fight in Africa and The Avengers lost. Thanos was somehow able to Dust half the planet. Not just people, but animals and plant life too. No one seems really sure how or even why. Some say he had some sort of weapon, or used a virus. The World's Governments all have their own theories. Same with the conspiracy nutters.” The woman said with a tight smile, throwing in some more herbs into the pot.

“The Americans claim he used some sort of fancy rocks at first, but people said they got their info from SHIELD and it was some sort of cover up. Like who uses rocks to turn people into Dust right? Anyways, a lot of people blamed the Inhumans and Mutants of course, the prick bastards.” Blowing on the pot’s contents, she handed it to Loki. “Doesn't really matter in the end I suppose, he did it, that's what counts.”

“Eat, you’ll feel better.” She waited until he took a bite before continuing. “Anyways, some of The Avengers couldn't let it go but they were really fractured at the time, and had been for years. I think it’s cuz of the loss, you know? It would hit ya hard knowing you couldn’t prevent all that pain and chaos. That you had a shot and fucked it up.”

Again, she waited until he took another bite before continuing. “Then, about…. four? Maybe five? Uhhhh. Let’s say about five-ish years ago, a giant space ship appeared above The Avengers Compound in New York State and blew the place all to hell. Like, completely leveled it, huge craters and everything. But then all these people showed up outta nowhere and helped The Avengers beat Thanos’ goonies.” She finished, watching as Loki drained the water bottle.

“So they won, then, in the end? What happened to Thanos? How do you know he and all of his children are dead?”

“Because of Iron Man.” Taking his bottle, she put a new one by his foot and took a seat beside him.

“Stark? What did he do? Talk them all to death?”

“He Dusted them, like what Thanos did to everyone. Ended up dying for it. Professor Hulk was somehow able to bring everything from the first Dusting back. But not Tony Stark. So I’d bet that Mr. Stark used whatever weapon Thanos used in the first place and died as a result. Poor man, he just got married and had a kid too.” She took a sip of water and put the bottle down between them.

“Do you know what happened to The Avengers after?”

“They split up again. Went there separate ways I guess. Hulk is teaching at a university, Captain America and Black Widow both went missing during the battle, safe to assume they’re probably dead, Hawkeye retired I think? Everyone else who survived the battle went back to wherever they came from I guess.” 

“Thor?”

“Pretty sure he went off to space. A lot of people were looking for him but he doesn’t do public gatherings I hear. Or at least he hasn’t in, like forever.” The strange woman picked up the bottle again and put it into his hands, urging him to drink.

Loki stared at her for a long moment before taking the bottle. “How did the news get wind of this? If the Compound was destroyed?” He drained the bottle and stared into the fire, leaving half of breakfast in the pot.

“Devoted security cameras, interviews, drones, sneaky spy devices.” She said with a shrug, eyeing him with curiosity. “So you’re really him then? Loki of Asgard. You must be, or you’ve been living under a rock for the last decade before falling on unsuspecting swimmers. Are you going to finish that?”

Startled, his head whipped around to face her. “Most Midgardians would be screaming at the very least by now. Not breaking bread with a monster.”

“I’m not like most humans and there isn't any bread.” She replied with a small smile, taking the pot and starting devouring the remaining contents that would put even Thor to shame. 

“Evidently.” Loki said slowly, wrinkling his nose in distaste. “I wage war against your world, killed hundreds of your people, attacked you, personally, not an hour ago. And yet here you sit. Not even a mark on you. Sharing a plate with the monster himself.”

“I’ve seen plenty worse than you Monsterboy, besides no point in wasting good food.” she said with a shrug. “Not sure what your plans are now, but the closest civilization is a couple days walk to the south.” She said, pointing in that direction. “Assuming you aren't going to just pop off or something.” 

Finishing with her breakfast, the woman stood and doused the fire with a pile of dirt that was beside the fire pit. She turned when there was no answer to find him staring at the tiny embers slowly winking out. Giving a shrug, she continued breaking camp.

 _‘The resemblance is uncanny but she is nothing like Sigyn. This woman, whoever she is, is not a typical Midgardian. Her seiðr should not have been compatible with my own.’_ Reaching for his seiðr once more, he allowed it to manifest along his fingers, watching it flicker and dance before taking the shape of a fish at his command. It was a simple spell, meant to amuse fussy infants, since the conjurer could easily manipulate the spell into different shapes. 

Then he let the spell go. It should have fizzled out, for that is what this spell has always done when he severed the connection. It was one of the first things Frigga taught him - _That's right Loki. Concentrate. Cast. Release. Well done my little Prince!_ \- Loki gave his head a hard shake, dispelling the memory, blinking once as the fish dispersed into tiny bursts of light and floated towards the woman. _‘Interesting, I need to find out more about this mortal.’_

“Hey, what's with the light show?”

“Apologies, my Lady.” Standing, Loki walked over to her and gave her the official bow of the Asgardian Court, one that never failed to cause noble ladies and maidens alike to twitter excitedly amongst themselves. “In the short amount of time I have been on Midgard, you have shared your food and drink with me, allowed me to stay under your roof and have saved my life… twice I believed you claimed. As such I am bound to you til the debt is repaid.” 

“Wait, what?”

~~~

“It’s been _THREE_ DAYS! When are you gonna stop following me!?” Ana screamed, stopping on the game trail to turn and glare at the Asgardian pain-in-the-ass Prince. 

For the last three days, he had been following her. It didn’t matter how fast or slow she walked, he was there. She even tried sneaking off before dawn that morning and even ran a good five kilometres to get away, but he had caught up to her before noon. It was infuriating, to say the least. Now she was hot, sticky, tired and insanely cranky. And his stupid face was _not_ helping _one bloody bit!_

“As I have stated previously, my services are sworn to you my Lady.” he said with a grin, mischief dancing in his ocean green eyes. Had she mentioned he was a pain in her ass yet?

Oh how she hated that grin. It scarcely left his face in the last three days. Besides that first morning, he had been nothing but helpful. Insisting on helping her set up her tent, catching a couple of rabbits or fish for dinner each day, helping her forage for plants, sanitizing water for her. It didn't matter how nice or nasty she had been, he just stood there smiling at her, his eyes dancing. _‘Its bloody creepy, that smile. That's what it is!’_

“I told you not to call me that!” She snapped instead.

“Well, what shall I call you then my Lady? You refuse to even grace me with an alternative.” He was enjoying this, the woman was brimming with fire and passion, her fuse primed and ready to blow at a moments notice. 

“I don’t know you! Give me one damn reason why I should tell ya my name?” She countered trying to glare him down. 

They had been hiking up hill for the better part of four hours now and had just come up to the base of a very steep slope. The soil had largely eroded away, leaving large boulders exposed, but still, more than a few trees stubbornly clung to the side of it. The young woman was currently standing on one of those exposed rocks, using the added height to trying to cow him. Even still, she was barely a foot taller than him. _‘Not exactly intimidating but I’ll take what I can get.’_ She thought to herself.

 _‘It is rather amusing that she is trying so hard to be intimidating. Poor dear, she has no idea how adorable she looks. Like one of those angry Midgardian kittens that has just learned to hiss.’_ Loki really found it amusing to no end. She had tried to pull her long honey coloured hair back as they hiked, but much of it had escaped its confinement. What wasn’t sticking to her neck, had curled around her head. It would glow whenever the sun hit it, reminding him of the ceiling mosaic in Asgard’s Throne Room. 

“Well then how shall I address you if not my Lady, with you refusing to properly introduce yourself? Fair Maiden perhaps?”

That had her crinkling her nose at him, an expression that would have made him laugh if not for how quickly it dropped into a sickening sweet smile. “You could always leave and then you won't have to worry about it, how about that? Deal??” She asked, sticking her dirt covered hand out to him.

“And leave a precious flower such as yourself alone in the forest? I could not possibly. Do try to be careful, the ground is quite steep there my Lady.”

“Look Mister,” she said angrily stomping her foot, “I am not yours or a lady. So why don’t you turn off this charming princely bullshit and bounce? I am _NOT_ gonna tell you my name and I don't want anything from you. So please, will you just leave? I release you from whatever debt you think you owe. Okay? So clear out!”

“Why do you insist on keeping your name secret?”

“It's not safe! Okay, people get close to me and they get killed. I don’t want anyone else dying because of me. It’s safer for everyone involved if I keep to myself.” As she ranted, the smile finally fell from his face as his mirth was replaced with a carefully neutral mask. “Look there’s a group of people looking for me and I don’t want them to find me and you scream ‘look at me, look at me.’ So please please pleeeeeease just go!”

“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Rightful King of Jotunheim, Master Sorcerer and the God of Mischief. I believe I can handle the few Midgardians that hunt you, Pet. Besides which, I would be remissive of my duties if I were to leave you when you are threatened.”

“Pet? _PET!?”_ Her voice coming out in a shrill shriek that left his sensitive ears ringing.

“Well you said not to call you ‘my Lady.’ I am merely following your wishes.” He said with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

“URGHHHH!” Screaming, she whirled about and reached her arms up to the next boulder. The stone was cold to the touch, but it was also, thankfully, mostly smooth to the touch. With a grunt, she hopped up and had just pulled herself halfway up when she felt a large pair of hands grip her hips and pushed her up the remaining way. 

Whirling back around, the woman sat on the tall rock and kicked at the helpful hands. “No touchy!” She seethed, a faint blush tinting her hollowed cheeks.

“If you insist, Pet.” Loki smiled, easily jumping up after her and landing in a crouch. Intentionally crowding her on the narrow ledge with his bulk.

“Look man, I’m just trying to live my best life, you know? Doing my thing, _BY MYSELF.”_ She said, quickly standing and climbing up onto the next rock over with the help from one of the stubborn trees. “Helping people when they need help, yeah sure. But keeping under the radar ya know? I just want a quiet life with no more…” she paused, giving him a hard look, “... dramatics. And _YOU,_ Mister, are a drama llama. Absolutely dripping with it - drama that is - very, very messy. So please, just stop following me. Go back to… to... wherever it is you came from.”

“You wish to merely exist in the woods by yourself? That is hardly living. Do you have no desire to be amongst your people?” He jumped again, landing on the ledge above her this time in a squat. He reached out a hand to her even as the boulder he had previously been on - knocked loose by the force of his movements - fell away. The helpful tree gave a groan as it too fell away. A single, stubborn root clinging to the earth.

“You don’t get to decide my life goals.” She grumbled, taking his hand begrudgingly as she felt the rock beneath her shake. “Besides, I told you, people are looking for me, mean nasty people. And a lot of them, not just a ‘few’. Like a whole organization. Really, they are the shits. So if the price of my freedom and my family’s safety is being a forest person then Imma gonna be a forest person. So you nevermind my love ones. They’re better off without me.”

“Well, I am most certainly not leaving now.” He said with a grin, heaving the woman up the rest of the way and onto the ledge, taking a few steps back towards the woods and away from the falling slope, pulling her with him as he went.

“What? Why!?” She whined, looking up at him as she stumbled to keep up with his larger steps. The man was over a head taller then her. It was ridiculous. 

“You are far too interesting.” 

“For _fuck sakes!”_ Pushing past him, the woman stomped off into the woods, flinging a tree branch back at Loki as she went. Screaming again when she heard his laugh echoing through the trees.

~~~

“Alright, look Loki, if you insist on following me” - “I do” - “Shush. If you insist on following me, then we need some ground rules.” The woman said, her face was pinched again, her petite nose scrunched from the force of her glare.

“Of course.” Truth be told, Loki had expected this conversation to take place sooner rather than later. Given that they had stopped to make camp far earlier than normal, it seemed now was the time. 

They had reached a large clearing shortly after high noon when the woman announced they were stopping for the day. They had, in fact, just finished setting up camp when she had sat him down for the talk. 

“Okay then. Rule Number One: You have to promise to behave yourself, none of your shifty shady shenanigans Mister, no mischief!” she counted out on her fingers. “Rule Number Two: No telling anyone who you are. No mentions of Asgard or Yotenhigh, no princely behaviour, none of it. Rule Number Three: No -”

“Jotunheim, it's pronounced Jotunheim.” He grinned at her when her fingers twitched as if to strangle him. 

“Jotunheim, then.” She said with a strained smile, her right eye twitching. “No mention of that either. Where was I? Oh! Number Three: No going out of your way to offend people, verbally or otherwise. And that includes your magic. Please keep the magic displays to a nonthreatening level and preferably to a minimum whenever possible.”

“I take it we are expecting company Lady Solitude? What happened to _‘it's too dangerous for me to be around people?’_ ” He asked, mimicking her higher tone and pinched expression down to a T.

“Yes, we are expecting company, and I only see them for a few days once a year. My friends usually camp here in the spring for a few months. So be nice!” She ordered, poking the toe of his boot with her own to emphasize her point. “They don't really trust easily and for good reason so please, Please, _PLEASE_ behave yourself and act like a normal human being.” She begged, her expression turning hopeful when he didn’t immediately rejected her.

Leaning back against a tree, Loki observed the young woman in front of him with a carefully constructed blank expression. Her hopeful expression quickly turning into one of irritation, her hand coming to rest on her substantial hips as she pursed her lips at him. “But I’m not Midgardian.” He said finally, his eyes dancing, giving him away.

“Loki!” 

“Why do I get the impression you are embarrassed by me my Lady?” He asked, the grin stretching across his lips again. With a huff, the woman sat down cross legged in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure.

“Can you not be impossible for one moment please?” He gave a small nod, but his eyes continued to dance with mischief. _‘He’s up to something, friggin shithead. No wonder the ancient Norse called him God of Mischief and Chaos.’_ The woman thought to herself, her tummy tightening in apprehension, or was it excitement? “They don't speak english very well and I only have enough Romanian to get by. Do you speak any other _Midgardian_ languages by chance? Romani would be best, but they also speak Romanian, Hungarian and some of them have a little German and Ukrainian I think.”

“I speak All-Tongue.” Loki’s grin stretched and twisted itself into a devilishly handsome smile, his eyes dancing with even more mischief than before.

“All-Tongue? What's that? Some sort of magic trick?” Her eyes became more guarded, obviously weary of him, but he could see her curiosity shining through. It made his lips stretch wider.

“It’s also known as Allspeak. No? Still not ringing any bells? I believe your Norse sagas mentioned it? It is a language skill of sorts. It allows us to converse with almost any sentient species in their native tongue with a rare few exceptions. Groot, for example, comes to mind.”

“Groot? What? Wait, no, nevermind. So… this skill, it’s like a real time translation then? You aren’t actually speaking English right now then, but Asgardian? That's blood incredible! I wish I could do that.” 

“Would you really? It is not difficult to pass on.” Standing, Loki stretched before closing the distance between them, stooping to offer her his hand. 

“This isn't a trick or something is it?” She asked, squinting up at him, doing her best not to be distracted by his movements. _‘Damn he’s fit! Not fair. He’s prettier than most women.’_

 _‘It really is delightful how her nose scrunches upin such an amusing way.’_ He thought to himself, enjoying the way her eyes wandered, it made him feel the need to preen. An action he had thought was well behind him. “A trick? With such strict rules? You wound me my Lady.” He said instead as he gently squeezed her hand and hauled her to her feet. 

“Well you are the God of Mischief, seems to come with the territory. Is Allspeak difficult to learn or is it some sort of spell? Cuz you said it’s a skill but it can be passed on…”

“A spell? No no it's much more of a physical transaction then that. Would you like to possess the ability?” 

“Well yeah! It would be really useful! A physical transaction though? What does that- Mrhm!” With no warning, he tugged on her arm with one hand and cupped the back of her head with the other, sealing his lips over hers as soon as she stumbled into him. 

It wasn’t the type of kiss she would have expected from him. There was no domination, no fight for power, no feeling of being the subject of a conquest. Simply a brush of his cool lips, a light pressure. His lips were thin but softer then they appeared. His grip on her arm and head had loosen til he barely held her at all; she could have back out or pushed him away if she had wanted too. 

It was probably foolish but she didn’t want to. True, she barely knew him. And, yes, they had only been traveling together just over a week. But it had been so long since someone had touched her. 

She had forgotten what it felt like. 

_‘Just for a moment.’_ She thought. _‘Just for a moment, forget and just pretend that this is real...’_ That was when she felt it, the sudden zap of electricity that jumped from his lips to hers. It zipped its way from her lips and into her mouth, traveling along her tongue and up into her brain. Leaving her mouth and throat tingling unpleasantly, like that time she and her siblings had dared eachother to eat an entire packet of pop rocks candy in one go.

“Jesus H. Christ! What the fuck was that!” Pushing him away as hard as she could, she stumbled back and fell, landing heavily on the hard ground. Loki, the jerk, barely moved at all.

“I told you, it requires a physical transaction, All-speak is an oral skill after all.”

“An _ORAL SKILL?_ Oh and I bet you know all about _ORAL SKILLS_ don’t you!” Glaring at him, she stood rubbing her back end and stalked off across the campside. Her annoyance and anger trailing after her like an almost tangible cloud.

“Well I am renowned for my Silver-tongue!” He called after her, laughter ringing clear in his voice. He watched a lovely blush bloom on her cheeks when she turned back around, a satisfied grin stretched across his face as his words took the desired effect.

“I hope it rains on your head tonight you… you... silver-tongued _JERKFACE_!” she shouted, picking up their depleted water battles and stomping out of the clearing, his laughter echoing behind her.

~~~

It didn't just rain, it absolutely poured that night. A sudden storm had rolled in just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Buckets and buckets fell from the heavens. 

Ana, having pitched her tent underneath a huge oak tree, was relatively dry. Even with the wind rushing across the clearing, kicking up last autumns leaves. What few stray drops of water did make it into her tent was kept at bay by her blanket. 

_‘I kinda feel bad for him. But he deserves it surely? I mean he could have told me! And it's not like I can control the weather right?’ It’s just karma doing her thing…’_

Sighing, Ana pulled her blanket over her head and turned to her side to try to get more comfortable. The rain beating on the back of her tent a little to loud to be relaxing. A whispered promise of violence from the raging storm.

_‘I mean, he is a magic-wielding Asgardian. He's like 2000 years old! Surely he knows a spell or something to keep him dry.’_

Low pitched rumbling could be heard in the distance. Slow and steady as a drum roll.

Bang!

Bolting upright, Ana looked around and was nearly blinded by a bright light. _‘Are you serious?’_ Ana held her breath and counted. _‘One, two, three, four, fiv-’_

_BANG!_

“Fuck me!” Scrambling to where the tiny window was, Ana quickly pulled the zipper and opened the portal. It was pitch black outside, impossible to see where Loki was beyond the curtain of rain just outside the tree’s far reaching branches. _‘Com’on, just one good flash!’_ It came, not a moment later. _‘Where is he - there!’_

Loki was sitting under another tree a few feet away, glaring up at the sky. He was indeed, soaked, his leather clothing sleek with water. _‘Fuck me!’_

“LOKI! HEY LOKI!! COME HERE MAN!” Ana screamed as loud as she could, waving her hands at him. Closing the window when he looked her way, she crawled over to the door and unzipped it. 

He was already at the door. 

“Afraid of the storm my Lady?” For someone who was surely soaked to the bone, and out in the middle of a thunderstorm, he was awfully calm about it. 

“Get in before you catch your death! How on Earth are you so nonchalant about a fucking thunderstorm?”

“Well when one grows up with the God of Thunder, one gets used to thundering tantrums.” He deadpanned, crawling into the shelter. The woman quickly reached around him, doing her best to not touch him and closed the door behind him.

“Does that mean you want to go back outside then?” She was laughing now, quickly snatching her blanket and pushing as far back as she could to allow him more room in the small space. 

“Not in the slightest, do you not mind?” Loki asked. “I seem to recall someone placing a curse-“

“Nope a prayer, but just for tonight though. Sleeping in here that is. And no sneaky stuff or you’re back out in the rain.” Stretching out again, she settled onto her side with her head resting on her arm. “You can use the blanket to try and dry off if you want. I don't have any clothes that would fit you though, sorry.”

“Do my ears deceive me my Lady? Are you trying to see me unclothed?” 

“Do you want to sleep outside?”

“Relax woman, I need not your clothes.” Almost effortlessly, Loki raised his hands and flick his fingers, green light flared to life inside of the tent. His light leather armour fading to reveal a soft looking green shirt and loose fitting black pants. Steam slowly drifted from his head as his hair dried.

“Well that's useful.”

“Would you like me to show you my Lady?” He purred, mirroring her position so he could face her at eye level. Even with her pressed into the side of the tent, there was barely any space between them. Loki could feel her sigh more than hear it, her warm breath fanning over his face, smelling faintly of mint.

“Good night Loki!”

His laughter was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep. The thundering rumbling into the distance.

~~~

Birdsongs, children's laughter and voices in the distance slowly brought her back to the waking world. The storm had passed during the night and the sun’s mid-morning rays were trying to break through the overhanging canopy and the material of her tent. 

She didn't want to wake up. She was warm and she was comfy. She had just started drifting off again when her bed moved… all on its own. 

_‘Wha…?’_ Opening an eye, she was met with a very soft, very green and a very masculine smelling material that was slowly rising and falling with the strong chest underneath it. 

Blinking, her gaze shifted upwards, briefly pausing at the partially exposed collar bone before following the pale neckline up and up some more. At some point, she had curled into Loki, tucking herself into his right side. 

The man himself was on his back, his right leg stretched out and the other spread wide before curling at the knee, his left foot tucked under his right leg. He, thankfully, was still asleep, one arm thrown up and over his face and the other curled around her, hand resting on her waist. 

She was using his shoulder as a pillow and had one leg thrown over his right leg. Her long hair - having escaped from the bun she had put it in before bed - mingled with his own long locks on the floor. Her blanket had been pushed down at some point in the night, until it barely covered his feet.

 _‘Shit shit shitty McShit shit.’_ Slowly, the woman moved to detangle herself from him, praying that he wouldn't wake up. She just knew she would never hear the end of it if he saw them in such a compromising position. 

Slowly, she reached down and lightly took hold of his hand and slid it off of her waist, letting it rest gently against the floor of the tent. When he didn’t stir, she lifted her leg up and off of his and sat up slowly. Loki slept peacefully on and she let out a sigh of relief.

Luckily for her, he appeared to be a heavy sleeper. 

Gingerly, she reached over his prone form and opened the tent door. Placing one hand near his head, she carefully swung one leg up and over his hips, doing her best not to disturb him. _‘Fuck me for being short! Why is he so big!’_

It was when she was practically straddling him, of course, that his sea green eyes opened. _‘Fuck my life! Why did he have to wake up NOW? Fuck me fuck me-’_

“Well if this is not the most pleasant of ways to wake a man, then I don't know what is.” Came his lazy drawl as he stretched beneath her, moving his arms to rest by her knees, his legs straightening underneath her, his fingers tracing light patterns into her calves.

“Fuck me.” Her curse coming out in a hushed whisper, her cheeks going bright scarlet when she realized that her inner monologue had escaped and just how he would take it.

“Well if you insist Pet, who am I to deny such a lovely lady, especially when she blushes just so… delightfully.” A full blown grin stretching across his face. He pushed himself up, bracing his left arm behind him, he raised both his knees up quickly, knocking them into her ass so she would lose her balance. When she did - her one hand flying to his shoulder and the other to his chest in an effort to brace herself and to keep her head from hitting his - Loki placed his other hand lightly on her hip, pushing her down onto him, thumb circling the small patch of skin peeking out - to hold her steady of course. _‘Norns the heat coming off her skin alone! What must it feel to be buried inside her I wonder?’_

“N-no tha-that's not what I meant!” She stammered, her blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck, racing down the column of flesh.

“Oh? Are you sure Pet? I am quite the adroit lover, I assure you.” He murmured, bringing his face in close, he lightly ran the tip of his nose up the column of her neck before blowing a stream of cool air across her pulse point. It was already jumping in her neck, he was pleased to see. Her natural scent was intoxicating to him. His nose flared as he inhaled, his pupils dilating. She smelled of the forest with a sweet undertone. Not quite flowery, but most definitely feminine.

“Loki.” She breathed, her eyes shutting closed. A shiver running down her back. Her grip tightening on his shoulder when he moved his hand to her lower back, gently massaging the length of her spin.

“Tell me Pet, just how far down does this lovely blush go?” He asked, his thick lashes lowering over his eyes as he ran light kisses along her neck. Opening his mouth, he gently set his teeth around her pulse, ready to bite down-

“Hey isn’t that Ana’s tent? ANA! ANA! YOU CAME!” A child’s voice screamed from across the other side of the clearing, making the woman go rigid in Loki’s lap. 

“Not even close, you little brat.” Ana grumbled darkly, earning herself a chuckle from the man beneath her as she slumped in his arms, her head falling with a light thump onto his shoulder.

“Ohh so that is your name is it _Ana_?” 

Stiffening again, Ana’s head shot right back up, nearly banging into his nose in the process. 

“Shit.” She cursed.

“Such _naughty_ language _Ana_ . Whatever shall I do with you _Ana?_ Hmmmm?” A toothy grin spreading across his face. 

“No No NO, stop It! Shush. Shush up!” She said, trying to cover his mouth with her hands. The bastard just evaded her hands long enough to grasp both of her wrists.

“No, I shan’t _Ana_.” His grin had spread to a full blown cheshire smile now, his chest lightly shaking, trying to contain his glee. “What a lovely name. Ana. It just rolls off of the tongue does it not?”

“Menace! You are a public MENACE!” Ana growled, scrambling out of his lap - half surprised when he let her go - and all but crawling out the tent opening. 

“Go greet our guests _Ana!”_ Loki laughed, slapping her lightly on that delectable round ass of hers before she could get out of reach causing her to let out a squeak. He was beginning to love the little sounds she made.

 _“Menace!”_ She hissed over her shoulder, taking off at a dead run across the field.

Laughing, Loki stretched and put his boots on, grabbing Ana’s worn shoes and socks before following her out of the tent. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o Chickadees!
> 
> The chapters are getting quite long now. So please let me know if they are too long and I will split them up further. :)
> 
> Good news, I have the first draft almost done so there shouldn’t be interruptions with posting unless work gets in the way (tons of overtime right now because of Covid).
> 
> Love and Kisses

“It’s not what happens to you, but how you react to it that matters.” 

Epictetus

~~~

The next couple of days were expecting to be a whirlwind of new faces for Loki. Ana’s friends turned out to be nomads, different families that traveled around ‘Europe’ and would meet annually. So far, only one family had arrived to their clearing. 

They were friendly to Ana, but, for the most part, wary of him. 

_‘To be expected,’_ he supposed _, ‘given what Ana had said of the aftermath of the Mad Titans assault. Midgardians attacking their own after Thanos’ rains unholy Hel on their heads. Ridiculous.’_

So he decided to take Ana’s rules one step further and casted a light illusion on himself. Nothing drastic, as the small child had already seen him when Ana fled the tent. His long hair was now a soft brown - which Ana insisted he keep in a bun - he changed his ocean green eyes to a deep hazel, exchanged his straight nose for a shorter one with a slight crock in it and he made his mouth fuller, plumping up his lips and deepening the colour to a faint dusty rose colour.

Ana had introduced him as a man named Loks, a friend and recent traveling companion.

Currently, _Loks_ was watching the activities of the new arrivals with keen interest.

The leader of the group was a man named Gabriel. He was in the autumn years of his life given the amount of white and silver at his temples. He had gone stiff and stern upon seeing Loki emerge from Ana’s tent but whatever the elderly woman said to him made him crack a small grin. Gabriel was currently finishing settling their ‘trailer.’ Turns out, there was a road just to the east of the clearing, hidden by some foliage. 

The elder, Andreea, was Gabriel’s mother and grandmother to the young woman of the group. She seemed to be a kindly woman, but Loki had caught her staring at him with far too much interest, far too many times for his comfort. She reminded Loki of the stories Frigga used to tell him about the women who raised her. Andreea was sitting with her granddaughter and Ana. The three women were sewing a baby blanket together underneath the tree beside Ana’s tent..

Sofia, Andreea’s granddaughter and Gabriel’s niece, was of an age with Ana. It was her and her husband David's first child that had interrupted them. The second appeared to be on the way any day now, considering the swollen state of Sofia’s belly. 

David, was tossing the child into the air a few feet to Loki’s left. He was the only one who had really spoken to him since the initial greeting pleasantries. While not outright shunning him, the new arrivals did not exactly seek his company in the hours since their arrival. 

This suited Loki just fine however. It gave him time to process the feelings Ana had awakened within him. Feelings he thought were long dead at the very lease, if not impossible for him to have. 

If Loki was being honest with himself - which he had vowed to do since his final conversation with Frigga - Loki found Ana beautiful, both in body and soul. 

Yes her looks reminded him of Sigyn. Both had the same honey blonde hair, though Sigyn’s had been straight as a pin when out of her braids whereas Ana’s had a wild curl to it, the long tresses cascading down her back in a wavy chaos.

Both had expressive eyes, ones that reflected whatever emotions they were feeling. Sigyn’s had been a light blue with a steel grey to them, just as sharp as the sword she had carried when the mood took her. Whereas Ana’s were that of the riches sapphires. They always held a warmth to them, no matter how irritated or cold she had acted towards him. Sigyn’s eyes had lacked that, always guarded on some deeper level that he had never been able to reach. 

Both were short in stature, of that he was certain. Sigyn had been slight as well but very well muscled, she had been a shield maiden afterall, one with little regard for hearth and home. 

Ana was definitely no warrior, as her feeble attempt at fighting him had proven. She was a natural caregiver, even without her powers. Constantly fussing over everything and everyone - as she had been doing all morning with her friends. Ana also had the most wonderful set of hips, perfect for bearing a child….

Giving his head a good shake, Loki returned his mind to the task at hand. He found her physically attractive, yes, but more than that. He _liked_ her. In all his centuries, he could count on one hand how many people he genuinely liked. _‘Well... liked more than just a passing fling on a lonely night. No, I actually care for Ana. More than to merely possess her body in a carnal embrace. I want all of her.’_

He had taken lovers before, of course. Even though he was the younger son of Odin, many of Asgardian noble men and women had thrown themselves at him in the hopes of advancement in the Court or in sorcery. 

And he had enjoyed his time with all of them, The Enchantress - Amora - especially, though their time together had soured when she used him to try and free her sister Lorelei from her confinement. Then there was his time on Sakaar... But no, he hadn’t truly cared for any of his past lovers since his first. Since Sigyn.

There was also the matter of her seiðr. With his past lovers - those who possessed the craft - their combined seiðr had never reacted with each other as his and Ana’s had. Most of the time, there was a much more volatile reaction, especially with Amora. Odin had not been pleased when they had destroyed Frigga’s Midgardian rose garden after a rather passionate session. 

No, this reaction with their seiðr was most interesting indeed. But something about Ana’s seiðr troubled him. Nagging at his mind like an old hound with a bone. A memory, half formed. Of a beautiful young woman with the withered arm of an old crone. But that couldn’t be Ana, could it? He had seen her arms, both were as young and supple as a willow. It could be an illusion, but it would have to be a clever one to fool him for so long. 

“Mister Loks! Mister Loks!!” The young one came running over. His little fists clenched together in front of him. “Looks Mister Loks!!”

The child opened his hands and a toad jumped out. It’s warty green body flew through the air as the creature made its bid for freedom. Luckily for the child - and not so lucky for the toad - Loki had quick reflexes and caught the prized creature midair.

“A fine specimen indeed. Tell me, did you catch this by yourself?” When the child nodded, Loki grinned. “Did you know little one, if you push on their lower back they will hop.” When the child shook his head no, Loki lowered the toad to the ground, sending out a small amount of his seiðr to keep the amphibian in one spot.

“Observe little one.” With one long finger, Loki poke the tiny creature, who immediately hopped. Much to the child’s delight. If the squeals of laughter were anything to go by.

“Luca! Come over here!”

 _‘Ahh dear Gabriel, ever vigilant.’_ Loki thought, his smile twisting into a grimace as the child ran over to his great uncle. Ana, having heard the commotion, left the other women to their sewing and came over to stand beside Loki.

“How you doin’ Loks?” She inquired, taking a seat beside him. When he glowered down at her she let out a sigh before continuing softly. “I know it’s difficult for you, and I’m really sorry for it but-“

“Do not fret Lady Ana, I am used to being easily dismissed.” 

“Easily dismissed?” She asked, looking around to see if anyone could hear what they were saying. “But you’re a prince.” She whispered at last, her vibrant blue eyes blinking up at him.

“Yes, the second son. Easily ignored and pushed aside in the presence of my golden brother. Who cares for the spare when the heir is present.” He said in an equally quiet voice, though his was from bitterness and barely suppressed fury. “The Asgardian Court did not hold much stock in cunning manoeuvres, preferring brute strength to bring them victory in battle. And since Asgard spent much of its history as a warring society… Well.” Loki said with an easy shrug, trying for nonchalant despite his bitter tone, breaking eye contact with her to stare out at nothing. 

_‘He’s trying to act like he doesn’t care, but this is a wound that has festered and badly.’_ Clearing her throat, Ana reached out her hand and gently pressed it to his forearm. 

“I can understand that it would be exceedingly difficult and hurtful, not to be appreciated for your gifts and talents and while I am in no way dismissing your feelings, I believe you are mistaken in this instance.” Ana said quickly before he could interrupt, taking a deep breath. “They keep their distance from you because they do not know you. You are new and new is dangerous.”

When Loki still looked unconvinced, she sighed again. “Remember what I told you about what happened after the snap? The world went to shit and a lot of people, good people, got hurt afterwards. There were purges, anyone different or ‘unwanted’ were targeted. Minority groups, Mutants, Inhumans, we were all blamed for what happened. They lost more than most people I know. Gabriel’s father and brother - Sofia’s father - were killed along with several cousins and family friends. The authorities did nothing.”

“How did they escape?” Loki asked, looking at Gabriel in a new light. The man in question glanced at them once and then went back to work, young Lucas doing his best to help him but in reality, he was more of a nuisance. Still, Gabriel praised the child for his efforts, ruffling Luca’s hair with his hand and a gentle smile. _‘So different from Odin…’_

“Gabriel sold almost everything he and his family owned, packed them all up and together they took up their ancestral roots. David, who had been living on the streets since his parents were arrested and thrown into labour camps, joined them after he defended Sofia. She was attacked in a marketplace when she was trying to buy some food. Gabriel took him in as thanks.” Ana finished, taking her hand off his arm and staring off after the family.

“Which is why he is ever vigilant. That is to be expected.” Loki paused before continuing, “Why do they trust you Ana?”

Startled, Ana’s head whipped around to face him once more. “Eh?”

“‘ _We were all blamed.’_ Yet you do not stay with them full time, even though you would be welcomed. You travel alone, no family, no friends. You were outcast for your seiðr were you not? Like me.”

“No, I choose this life Loki, don’t project yourself onto me.” She snapped, standing Ana started to stalk away but stopped when Loki grabbed her hand.

“If we are to be expecting more guests, we will need more food. I am going hunting and shall return in two days time. Will you be here when I return Lady Ana?” Giving her an almost beseeching look, he gave her hand a squeezed and let go after a moment of silence.

“For what it’s worth, it’s better to be clever.” She said finally, giving him a small smile but not answering his question. “Happy hunting Loks.”

~~~

“Your muttering Ana.” Andreea said not unkindly. Ana, Andreea and Sofia were once more sitting by Ana’s tent, enjoying the afternoon sun while they worked. Ana and Sofia were putting the final stitching into the baby’s quilt while Andreea was rocking Luca back and forth. The little boy who, while insisting he was far too old for naps, had inevitably tuckered himself out adventuring and fallen asleep on his great-grandmother not five minutes after she started rubbing his back.

“I don’t mutter Andreea.” 

“Your stitching is too wide Ana.” Sofia commented, trying to hide her smile behind her long bangs.

“Ah for Christ sake! Whose got the seam ripper?” When Andreea produced it from her pocket, careful not to awaken Luca, Ana nodded her thanks.

There was a few minutes of silence as the women worked before, “Are you concerned for your gentleman friend? Is that what has you muttering so?”

“Not you too Sofia!” Ana exclaimed, dropping her portion of the blanket into her lap.

“Well you have been so secretive about him Ana! Tell us! How did you meet? Is he the one that helped you learn Romani so well? Is he a scholar then? He’s definitely well educated! You can hear it in his voice.” Sofia continued excitedly, her needle waving in the air as she spoke.

The one thing about Sofia, is that she was curious about everything. 

_Everything_.

And was never afraid to ask questions.

“His name’s Loks, yes he helped me with my Romani in exchange for healing him. I found him hurt and I helped him, just like I did with you, Sofia, and David the year before last.” Ana replied in a slightly aggravating tone. 

Truth be told she had been on edge since Loki failed to return from his hunting trip two days ago. _‘He was supposed to be gone for two days, not four! Why do I even care? I shouldn’t. Let him do as he pleases, I don’t care. I don’t! I wished him gone for days and now he is. I should be ecstatic, not mopey. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, it’s not my problem nor my business… what if he got hurt? Could he be lying on the ground somewhere out there? Bleeding out?’_

“Ana that was nearly six years ago.” Andreea said slowly, giving Ana a thoughtful look.

“Besides, you must really like him to be fussing so much. And he’s the first person you’ve brought with you too! That means he’s special!” Sofia pressed, resting her work in her lap so she could rub her great belly in smooth circling strokes.

Clearly agitated, “I don’t mutter! And I _definitely_ don’t fuss! Honest, the pair of ya!” Glaring down at her work, Ana continued sewing. _‘Has it really been six years since that day in the market already?’_

“Oh Ana, we didn’t- ahhmm!”

“Sofia!?” Andreea and Ana asked in unison **,** looking at the young woman.

“I’m fine, the baby is just kicking really, really hard is all. It thinks my organs are trampolines, to be jumped on as it pleases.” Sofia grunted, rubbing her belly again. “Excuse me for a minute, I have to pee. Don’t say anything good till I get back!” Clambering to her feet, Sofia waddled to the trailers as fast as her legs could take her. 

The other two families had joined them since Loki had left, bringing their little gathering to 24 people. The other families had pulled their trailers up to create a semi-circle. Tents had been pitched for the children to use close to Ana’s and a designated eating area had been covered using some posts and tarps lay overhead between the tents and trailers, giving them some shelter in case of more rain. 

One of the teenage girls was playing a guitar while her boyfriend told stories to the younger children. Sofia kissed the guitar player on the head on her way by, laughing at the boy’s story and ruffled his hair.

“So Ana, are you going to tell me what is really going on or will I have to needle it out of you hmmm?” Andreea asked, still gently rocking her great-grandson back and forth. The smile she had been giving Ana and Loki had not faltered, not even once, since Ana had introduced him to the family.

“You know, the creepy old lady smile is a bit much Andreea.” Ana grumbled, finishing the last row of stitching before presenting it for the elder to inspect.

“Your stitching has improved almost as much as your Romani, but I expect by more traditional means yes?” Andreea said with a slight nod, her smile getting even bigger.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ana said, tying off her thread and cutting it with the seam ripper.

“You don’t lie nearly as good as him, though I do suppose that would be difficult to achieve, since he is the _God of Lies._ ” Andreea stated calmly, so completely stunning Ana, that she dropped her needle into the grass.

“WHAT!?”

“Quietly now dear or the whole gathering will hear you. Oh and do find your needle, that would hurt little feet.” Grinning, Andreea wiggled one of Luca’s limp feet at Ana, the little boy didn’t even have the decency to wake up and provide a distraction.

“I - I ahhh. Ummm. Aaaahhhh yeah so the.... umm the thing is. You see… it’s really kinda complicated and well… yeah.” Ana finished awkwardly. Andreea’s smile never faltering was really, really unnerving. “You’re killing me! Please say something! I know I broke yours and the families’ trust by bringing him here. I should have led him away! It’s just… he’s just so…. Please just say something.” Ana finished weakly, looking away from Andreea so the older woman wouldn’t see how frustrated she was getting, how close to tears she really was.

“Ohh Ana, Ana, I am not my son, to be so ridge to the world that I see only danger in every shadow. You know this.” 

“But I - I. How did ya know Andreea? How did you know he’s Loki when he is wearin’ an illusion?” Ana asked, folding the blanket slowly before placing it on Sofia’s vacant seat. Sitting back into her chair, Ana pulled her purse onto her lap and started to fiddle with her purse strap. She needed to occupy her hands or she would pick them raw.

“You know I am of a mystic nature Ana, the Ancient One herself taught me to see past illusions and many other helpful spells, as I have offered to teach you.” Andreea said softly, adjusting Luca when the little boy started to stir.

“And as I’ve told you, my talents aren’t magical-mojo inclined. Do you want me to take him?” Ana rose from her seat, stretched and adjusted her purse before gesturing for Luca.

“You have a natural skill that you should not ignore Ana.” Loosening her grip on Luca, Andreea allowed Ana to take the child. The old woman smiled as Ana immediately started shushing the child and bouncing him lightly until he fell back asleep. 

“You might want to reconsid-“

“ANA! ANA! COME QUICK! SOFIA NEEDS YOU! SHE’S _BLEEDING_!” David roared, dodging between the tents at a dead run.

“Jesus David!! What happened!?” Ana yelled back, jostling the boy in her arms.

“Papa?”

“SHES BLEEDING! PLEASE COME QUICKLY!” Snatching the child from Ana, David thrusted him into Andreea’s open arms, grabbed Ana’s backpack and all but carried Ana to the trailers.

“David what happened? What’s going on?” It was all Ana could do to keep up with David and avoid the tent lines.

“Sofia collapsed! I think the baby’s come early!”

~~~

It had been a day and a night since Loki left camp, heading back the way he and Ana had come from for his hunting trip. He had done quite well too, considering it had been many centuries since he had last hunted on Midgard and only had his daggers at his disposal. 

He could have used his _seiðr_ , but he wanted to impress Ana with his natural skills upon his returned, his bounty intowed.

And what a bounty it was! So far, he had collected two dozen fish, half a dozen hares and a wild boar, not to mention the berries and other wild plants he had gathered, all the same species he had seen Ana prepared before of course. 

He had, infact, just finished removing the boar’s tusks - he planned on carving them for Ana as a gift - and field dressing it, placing it safely into his pocket dimension with the rest of the food, when he became aware of a disturbance within the forest.

 _‘Midgardian hunters perhaps? I am too far away from camp for them to be Ana’s friends. In any case, I should investigate.’_ Loki thought, quickly casting an illusion spell, rendering him invisible to the naked eye, and then another to disguise his butchering so that it appeared to be that of a wild animal.

He found the source of the noises a few leagues down the game trail. _‘A small group of Midgardian males, though these are no hunters. What would their pathetic excuse of warriors be doing this far into the forest?’_ There were four of them in total, more heavily armed than traditional scouts. 

It was clear they were looking for something specific for they stopped every few yards to check the ground and surrounding vegetation. 

_‘Tracks perhaps? But why would they be interested in those? Some sort of training exercises?’_ Keep some distance away from the men, Loki checked the trails for any sort of markings. 

The only recent ones being his, Ana’s and the men’s. No other people had been through here and the men were ignoring any and all of the animal tracks. They were clearly following them.

 _‘They couldn’t possibly know about my presence since I arrived far from their civilizations…. they must be part of the group looking for Ana.’_ Loki thought to himself, watching the men make slow progress. _‘Why would they want her? Mayhaps because of her seiðr? Ana did say there were purges in the past. Perhaps they are simply being quieter about it this time around.’_

Loki casted a spell that would obliterate any of his new tracks before retracing his steps further up the trail until he came to a fork. 

He and Ana had passed through this way just days before, keeping to the left of the fork. Casting another spell, Loki transferred what little evidence of their passing that remained from the left trail to the right. He then transformed himself into a raven and flew up into a nearby tree to wait. 

He did not have to do so for long.

“Which way do ya think It went Sean?” One of the men, presumably Sean, crouched down on the trail to the left and poked around for a bit before doing the same to the right. 

“I’d say right. But hard to be sure cuz of that storm. I’m only getting bits of what’s left. Mainly whoever It’s travelin’ with. The dude is a heavy son of a bitch. You sure we want to tangle with another unknown given It’s threat level sir?”

“Our orders are to find their location and observe. Wait for the others to get to us. Boss got the roads to check and the other boys were checking the far side of the lake.”

“Right well from what I can tell they went to the right. Getting too close to the roads do ya think?”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s a paranoid bitch and could be trying to fool anyone following. Sean and I are going to the right. Mike and Denise, you go left. See how close to the roads they could have got within the next two hours then we’ll reassess. Keep in radio contact and check in every 30 minutes. I ain’t gonna be happy if I gotta pull your asses out of trouble again.”

With that the group split into two. 

_‘Pathetic idiots, trying to be clever.’_ Loki created a clone of himself in raven-form before giving a soft cawing noise and taking flight. Following the men up his fake trail, he sent his clone after the other group, where they both tracked the men’s slow process for the next hour. His clone was under strict instructions to keep them as far from Ana as possible.

Just before the third check in, Loki transformed back into his Midgardian disguise several yards ahead of his group and started heading towards the men.

“Hey-o! W-wait! Don’t s-shoot!” Loki hailed the Midgardian warriors, acting in a panic when the men raised their guns. “Thank god you’re here! I need help!! My friend is hurt something fierce!! Aw shit do you guys understand me!?” Waving his hands about, Loki made a show of himself, doing his best to imitate the average Midgardian behaviour he had witnessed over the last few days.

“We sure do! Name’s Sean! What’s wrong with your friend? Where is he?” Sean called, lowering his assault rifle. Giving a side grin to his companion, he slowly rested his hand on the gun strapped to his lower back.

“She’s about half an hour up the path from here. We were hiking and this big wolf came outta nowhere and she broke her ankle really bad when we ran for it. I gave the wolf a good wack in the head with a branch and it buggered off. But she can’t walk. I got her up in a tree and tied her to one of the limbs just in case. You guys gotta help us! Please!!” Loki begged, forcing his voice to waver and tremble as he rambled on.

“You left her in a tree?”

“Yeah, she’s got the branch and I had to get help! And I didn’t know if the wolf would come back! What was I supposed to do? There’s no way I can carry her and run from a wolf at the same time!”

“I’m Parker, What’s your name, son?”

“I’m Loks and her name is Ana, now please will you help me? Please?” Loki pleaded, allowing his eyes to tear up as if in desperation.

“Sean, radio Mike and Denise and tell them to get their asses up here double time, there’s a _lady_ needin’ rescue.” Parker grinned.

“Will do, lead the way Loks.” Sean said, sending the rest of his team the message.

~~~

“It’s been 45 minutes, are you sure you're going the right way?” Sean called.

“Yeah just a bit further Sean.” Loki called back, sending some of his seiðr ahead to make some fake markers. A bit of green ribbon appeared tied to a branch. 

“We’re looking for Ana’s hair ribbons. I used them to make a trail so I could find my way back. Ahh here’s one now!” Loki called, slowly running up to the ribbon, he untied it and showed it to the two Midgardians. “She’s just up ahead, I must have ran further than I thought. Helps coming baby!!” With that, Loki set off in a run, picking up speed the further away he got. 

It didn’t take long for Sean and Parker to lose sight of him. Grinning, Loki jumped in behind some shrubbery and transformed himself into a monstrous wolf. 

Giving his pitch black coat a shake, he circled back the way he came, Creeping along the forest floor, keeping so low his belly scraped the leaf litter. He came to a stop behind some thick bushes, several feet from the path.

“Christ! How is he so fast?” Panted Sean, coming to a stop, bracing his hands on his knees as he panted.

“He’s probably another stinking abomination. Never mind that now, where’d the bastard go!?” Panting himself, Parker half collapsed against a tree trunk. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and rubbed the sweat off of his face and neck.

 _‘Abomination!? How dare they!’_ Loki growled.

“What was that?” Parker asked, hastily shoving the cloth back into his pocket as he brought his rifle up and clicked the safety off.

“Think it’s the wolf?” Sean asked, jumping to his feet, he too readied his rifle.

Raising his mighty head, Loki let out the loudest howl he could. It was satisfying to watch the two men shiver and quake in their boots. Hunkering down again, Loki crept around the underbrush, letting out loud growls whenever the men seemed to be steeling themselves.

“Do you have a visual Sean!?”

“No sir, I do not! Wherever it is, it’s close!”

Both men were starting to grow more frantic in their movements now. Back to back, they circled to better scan their surroundings. “Sean, get the boys on the radio, get an ETA and warn them that wolf is around!”

Grinning, Loki crept closer to them, waiting until the other group of men responded before he leapt over the bushes. With a snarl, he charged at the men, knocking them both to the forest floor with a well timed shoulder check. 

Lady Luck was with Loki as both men fell in a heap, Parker landed face down under Sean, his gun trapped under him. Sean, only slightly dazed but no less frantic, was able to get off a few shots. 

Growling when he felt the bullets pass his head, Loki snarled and pounced on him, sinking his fangs into Sean’s throat. Hot blood filled Loki’s mouth as the artery was severed. 

Giving his giant head a shake, he heard the neck bones break but he still ripped the man’s throat out for good measure, leaving a gory mess where smooth flesh had once been.

Scream and cursing, Parker dragged himself out from under the heap of limbs and fur, getting far enough away to flip over and get his gun up. With a furious scream, he opened fire.

The bullets hit the gigantic wolf in his underbelly with a solid _‘thud’_ sound before falling to the ground, leaving no apparent damage to the glossy black fur. 

Growling, Loki dropped the dead man and lunged, knocking Parker back onto the forest floor. Pushing one massive paw into the man’s sternum, Loki dispatched him much in the same way as his fallen partner, only far slower.

“Sean! Parker!”

 _‘Ahh the others have arrived. Excellent.’_ Growling at the new arrivals, Loki released his second victim and turned to face the Midgardians, he pulled his lips back to better show off his dripping fangs. Hot blood was pooling on the ground around all four of his paws.

“Open fire!” The one on the right yelled. 

The sounds of rapid shots filled the air as the two remaining soldiers emptied their magazines. Loki felt most of the rounds impact his body, but they were no more effective then their fallen comrades. They might as well have been flies to him. 

The few shots that missed sank into the flesh of the dead men, spraying more gore over the ground and Loki legs and belly.

“What the hell type of monster is this!?” The left exclaimed.

Growling, Loki leapt at the man on the left, snapping his powerful jaws at his head. 

The man, reeking of fear, snatched his head back. Narrowly missing the six-inch long fangs. Loosing his footing, he fell to the ground, Loki landing heavily on top of his legs. Using his powerful back legs, Loki lunged forwards again.

“SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!!” Grabbing a knife with one hand, the man tried to push the wolf’s head up with the other and slashed at his throat. Snarling Loki bit the man’s hand, taking off several fingers. The man's screams were short lived as Loki ripped out his throat. 

The whole thing lasted seconds.

“Frank!” Pulling a strangely glowing side arm, the remaining soldier took aim and pulled the trigger. The round grazed the top of Loki’s shoulder blade, leaving behind a small gash. 

Shocked, Loki dropped the third man and whipped around, staring at the remaining Midgardian with large green eyes. 

_‘How!? How did this scum’s puny weapon wound me!?’_ Glaring at the man, Loki crouched before pushing up with his hind limbs, launching himself at the man and knocking him to the ground. 

The gun went off. 

Once. 

Twice. 

And then a third time. 

Pain flared to life low in his belly.

Excruciating pain.

Loki howled and tore into the man, leaving his corpse a bloody, unrecognized mess.

Panting, Loki staggered away from the mess of the Midgardian corpses and collapsed onto his side. 

Giving a low whine, his body was immersed in green light as he transformed back into his Æsir form. 

Grunting, Loki pulled himself through the leaf litter and damp soil until he reached the base of a nearby tree. Groaning, he pushed himself up and over until he was on his back. 

Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up enough to see his lower abdomen. Taking as deep of a breath as he could, he braced himself against the tree, yanked the soft leather of his tunic aside - snapping the ties in the process - and grabbed his undershirt, ripping it off to see the damage. 

Two of the bullets had grazed his side. Just deep enough to leave two small grooves in his flesh. A thin line of blood leaking from both. They would heal easily enough, just as the wound on top of his shoulder would.

The third one had entered his lower belly, just to the side of his navel. 

Blood was flowing freely from the hole in his abdomen. 

With shaking hands, Loki casted a diagnostic spell. The green light entered the wound and rooted around for a moment before spring back out, taking the shape of the internal damage. 

The bullet had splintered into pieces and several of those fragments had lodged themselves into his intestines while a few more had ended up in the surrounding muscles. There was a sickly green liquid making its way through his body’s veins. 

_‘A hollow bullet? Norns above and below! What did he shoot me with! Midgardian weaponry should not be advanced enough for this type of damage!’_

Casting another spell, Loki pulled the bullet fragments out of his abdomen and quickly cast a healing spell. He watched as the spell took effect, the wound knitting itself close until it failed, leaving behind an ugly pink scar. 

The sickly green streaks were starting to radiate outwards from the site. His spell had heal the damage from the metal but failed to destroy whatever toxin the damnable bullet had delivered to his system.

Groaning, Loki slumped back against the tree, closing his eyes to the skies above. 

Breathing in, Loki held his breath and let it out slowly. He repeated the exercise again and again until he could relax his battered body and calm his racing mind as much as he could. 

_‘What type of_ Midgardian _weapon could possibly do this!?’_ Opening his eyes, Loki staggered to his feet and stumbled over to where the handgun lay amongst the cooling bodies. Picking it up, Loki clicked the safety on and gave the wretched thing a shake to clear it of blood. 

_‘It looks similar to others I have seen, except this one has a glow running down the side of the handle. Hmmm… I wonder.’_

Ejecting the magazine Loki looked at the remaining bullets. They were similar to the Hydra bullets he had seen while he poked around S.H.I.E.L.D.‘s database all those years ago. The only exception was that these ones were a sickly green instead of a brilliant blue. 

_‘Betrayed by my own colour. Still, very peculiar. I'd better take this with me for further analysis.’_

Loading the gun, he banished it to his pocket dimension. Steeling himself, Loki started off back towards camp, a hand holding onto his lower belly.

~~~

“...Come in Lieutenant! Do you read me? …. Lieutenant! ….. Lieutenant!? ….. Parker!? Does anyone read me?.... Does anyone copy? PARKER!?..... SEAN!? ....”

~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Chickadees,
> 
> Hope you are all keeping safe out there. Life has been crazy busy given that the world is still COVID crazy. Here’s hoping things calm down soon. I really want to visit my sister when she gives birth.
> 
> Speaking of birthing, this chapter gets a little... messy. Could be considered gory. Fair warning.
> 
> Cheers!

“For anything worth having one must pay the price; and the price is always work, patience, love, self-sacrifice - no paper currency, no promises to pay, but the gold of real service.”

John Burroughs

~~~

Two days.

_ TWO WHOLE DAYS!  _

It had taken Loki two whole, excruciatingly painful days to practically hobble himself back to Ana’s camp.

She was going to be livid with him… assuming she was still there that is. And while he hadn’t run into any other soldiers, his wounds still hadn’t completely healed either. 

Whatever substance that bullet had introduced into his system, it was interfering with his body's natural healing process, forcing him to use vast amounts of his seiðr reserves just to keep his intestines intact and any infection at bay as his body slowly healed. 

As it was, the green streaks of the toxins had all but disappeared.  _ ‘Hopefully that’s the end of it, though the universe is rarely so kind.’ _

Stopping behind a group of trees, Loki donned his Midgardian form once more and pulled the food he had collected from his interdimensional pocket. 

Finding a suitable sapling, Loki quickly cut it down and removed all of its branches, transforming it into a large wooden poll and attached the meat and sacks of vegetables to. 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he hauled his load onto his shoulders and, adopting a nonchalant air, left the forest behind, strolling into camp with easy strides. Keeping his injury a secret amongst such a large number of strangers that had arrived in his absence was going to be a challenge. Fortunately, he was used to deceiving the simple-minded, from Asgardians to the Álfheimr. What hope could a group of Midgardians have to discover his weakness?

Loki made it halfway into the clearing where he was ‘greeted’ by several stern looking men just short of the first trailer.

“Who are you and what is your business here?” The self appointed leader questioned, his tone rude and threatening. 

Exasperation didn’t even begin to describe how tired Loki was with having to deal with ignorant Midgardians males. Still, Loki had promised himself that he would unravel the mystery Ana had shrouded herself in. Therefore an effort would have to be made. “Name’s Loks, I’m a friend of Ana’s.” He said, keeping his eyes on the ‘leader’ and doing his best to appear non-threatening.

“Oh yeah? If you really are a friend of Ana’s, where have you been then? Hogged tied in her tent?”

“Yes, obviously. How observant-“ Loki’s slow drawl was cut off when a sudden scream came out of Gabriel’s trailer. Looking around the leader, he saw the man himself closing the door, muffling the noise only slightly. “What’s going on?”

“He speaks the truth, leave him be.” Gabriel shouted and motioned Loki over. Taking his load off his shoulders, Loki tossed it to the leader of the idiots - taking no small amount of satisfaction when he almost buckled under the weight - before hurrying to Gabriel’s side, his long legs eating up the distance. 

“What happened!? Who’s hurt!? It’s not Ana screaming is it?” He asked, starting up the steps of the trailer. He stopped when Gabriel’s hand clamped down onto his shoulder. Turning his head, Loki glared down at the old man. “Unhand me at once!” He growled, eyes flashing from a soft hazel to a seething sea green to brilliant red.

Gabriel immediately let go and gave Loki a hard, searching look. “You are like her then? I figured as much.”

“Speak sense old man! Who is screaming!?” Loki yelled, grabbing a hold of Gabriel and giving him a good shake. 

Andreea appeared at his elbow and gently grasped his wrist and pried his fingers off of her son with more strength then he expected from a Midgardian of her age and stature.

“Sofia is, the baby has come early but it is not in the right position. Ana is trying to turn the babe but Sofia is losing too much blood. Can you help her?” Andreea asked calmly looking up at Loki with beeseaching eyes. “Ana can not save them both by herself.” She continued when he blinked down at her. The tight grip on his wrist belied her calm expression as she looked into his eyes. She was no longer smiling, Loki noted. Somehow her grim expression unnerved him more than the smile ever had.

“But of course Madam.” Loki replied, climbing the stairs and entering the trailer.

~~~

Sofia screamed again as another contraction hit her and Ana braced herself, hands glowing gold as she tried to stem the wave of blood. The labour had started several hours ago and the baby still hadn’t been born. 

From what Ana could tell, the baby was breech and Sofia’s uterus had ruptured, causing her to bleed out. Not for the first time, she wished Doctor Rusu and Maria were here with them. Sofia was in desperate need of medical assistance and the closest hospital was several hours away.

“ANA WHAT ARE GOING TO DO?” David shouted over his wife’s screaming. He had braced himself behind Sofia, holding onto her as she thrashed and laboured through the pain, doing his best to keep her still.

“Keep holding her steady David, I’m tryin’ to stop the bleeding but Imma gonna need your help to turn the baby. Put your hand on the side of her abdomen and push but not too hard yeah, got it? On three! One, two three!” 

Hands glowing, Ana moved them up Sofia’s abdomen along where she could feel the rupture, healing it as much as she could.  _ ‘If we can't get this babe out soon it’s not going to make a difference.’ _ Ana thought, watching as both of her blood coated arms started to wither away. She was spending too much energy. If this baby wasn’t born soon, Ana wouldn’t have enough energy left to save either of them.

“I’m going to have to perform a cesarean section. Sofia, David we might have to make an impossible choice.” Ana said softly as soon as Sofia’s screaming had stopped with the end of the latest contraction.

“No Ana!” Sofia panted, throwing her sweat soaked head back onto David’s shoulder. 

“Sofia-“ Ana began but Sofia cut her off.

“David, if you don’t choose our baby I will never forgive you!” Sofia moaned, her grip on David’s hand bone crushingly tight. 

“Sofia… I - I… Ana!?” David cried, burying his face into his wife’s sweat soaked hair.

“Imma gonna do everything I can, you know that Sofia, but this baby is only 34 weeks along and your uterine lining is rupturing all over the place. It’s all I can do to keep it contained. If the babe’s lungs aren’t able to work by themselves I-”

“You save my baby ANAAaaa!” Sofia‘s words turned into a scream as another contraction hit. 

“I’m gonna need a knife David-” Ana started when she was interrupted again, this time by the door of the trailer flying open with a loud bang.

“Hey get me a knife from the kitchenette drawer, the sharpest one there and pour some alcohol on it!” Ana hollered without turning her head. “Hold on Sofia!” 

When a pale hand holding an intricate, otherworldly looking dagger appeared over her shoulder, Ana stared at it for a second too long, blinking at it a few times in her stunned state. It was the most beautiful piece of metal work she had ever seen in her life. 

Her gaze followed the lines of the long, fine-boned fingers that were grasping the blade with well practiced ease. Along the almost elegant wrist and up the strong forearm until she saw Lok’s face staring down at her with a neutral expression.

“Wha- where have you been!?” Astonishment was the least of what Ana was feeling. She was completely flabbergasted.

“Later. How best can I be of assistance Lady Ana?”

“The babes breech itself. I need to cut it out. Do you have any medical experience?” 

“I was often summoned to the Healing Ward to assist Mother on the more difficult cases. Have you tried turning it?” Loki asked, reaching out, he placed his free hand next to one of Ana’s. Sending out a small amount of his seiðr, he took in Sofia’s and the baby’s vitals. “The infant is in distress, she must come now if she is going to survive. Do you wish to make the incision or shall I?”

“Have you done a c-section before?” Ana questioned, wiping her brow on her shirt sleeve, her arms were visibly starting to shake. “The baby’s lungs aren’t fully developed yet and will need attending too.”

“Midgardian anatomy is not too different.” Squeezing his large frame into the small room, he summoned a bowl of fresh water and placed it between Ana and himself. Next he summoned a stake of clean linens and a tonic vial and set them floating in the air around his head.

“David, give this to Sofia, it’s for the pain. It will put her into a type of trance, do not be alarmed. I designed it to remove one from pain.” With a gesture, the vial floated over to David and uncorked itself. Loki waited until Sofia swallowed the potion. “Are you prepared, Lady Ana?”

“I got mama, you get the babe?” Ana asked with a small tight smile.

“Agreed. One, two, three.” 

Loki flipped the dagger over, it’s smooth handle resting easily in his palm and made a long incision in the space between Sofia’s navel and pelvis, severing her abdomen muscles and down into the uterine line and quickly scooped the infant out, cutting the umbilical cord and burning it off at her little belly with a little seiðr. Ana’s hands - having braced her hands on both sides of Sofia’s swollen belly - began to glow gold in earhust, quickly closing the wound. 

Raising to his feet, Loki took the infant into the kitchen where the lighting was better. Hands glowing green he set about clearing the girl’s lungs and airway of fluid. Her breathing was very shallow and her little heart was beating erratically, as if she was a small bird instead of a baby. 

More worrisome was that she wasn’t making a sound. Not even a hint of the usually shrieking newborns subjected the world too when they arrived.

_ ‘Ana is indeed correct, her lungs are not fully formed.’  _ Raising one hand towards the bedroom, Loki called half of the linens to fly towards him so he could swaddle the infant and situate her onto the tabletop more comfortably. 

Once she was settled, Loki began his spellcrafting. Weaving a complicated spell over the infant, he set about creating a glowing green dome over her still form. The energy from his seiðr radiated into her small body, stimulating her cells into growing and multiplying. In a few moments, it would be as if she had never left her mother’s womb. 

Loki concentrated his seiðr into her for several moments, watching the dome’s built in diagnostics analyze the infant’s tiny lungs growth until they were fully formed. 

Before long, they had matured enough for the girl to breathe properly on her own. Her heartbeat slowed even as she opened her eyes and let out a mighty bellow, properly announcing her arrival to the world - far louder then Loki thought something so small could make.

“That’s right little one, air your grievances.” Smiling softly at her, Loki picked the infant girl up and turned back towards the birthing bed. 

It was only his centuries of training that kept him from dropping the girl, but it was a very near thing.

Sofia was slumped against David, who was himself crumpled over his wife, whispering a mixture of prayers and pleas into her ear. 

But it was Ana that held all of his attention. All of her visible skin was wrinkled and thinned with age, the flesh literally withering from her as he watched. The golden glow of her seiðr wavering slightly as her hands shook with the effort she was putting into fueling her spell. Still Ana powered on, the incision to Sofia’s womb knitted itself closed, leaving not even a blemish behind.

_ ‘Ana is using her life force to power her seiðr!’ _

“You need to stop her Loki, give me the child.” At some point, Loki was unsure when Andreea had entered the trailer and was standing at his side in the narrow space. 

Thrusting the wailing infant into her great-grandmother’s waiting arms, Loki lunged himself at Ana and ripped her away from the birthing bed - the trailer learching from the force of his movements. Ana barely seemed conscious but still she reached for Sofia. Her movements were as weak as the newborn’s.

“ _ ENOUGH WOMAN! _ Stop this madness! You are going to  _ KILL _ yourself!” Loki yelled, pinning Ana to his body and scrambling back, but still she fought him, her movements were sluggish but gaining more strength the further away they got. They ended up falling to the floor in the small space, Loki doing all he could to take the hit.

“Ana?” A weak voice called from the bed. It was Sofia. She was awake, though her eyes flutter weakly and she was still limp in her husband’s arms. “Thank you.”

With an exhausted sigh, Ana passed out.

~~~

It was later that night when the Midgardian warriors arrived. 

Loki was sitting in the ‘kitchen booth’ in one of the other trailers with Andreea. Ana was still unconscious, lying in the ‘master’s bed.’ Her flesh was starting to resemble that of a young woman again as her flesh smoothed out, but her cheeks were hollowed and she was painfully thin, her skin was like rice paper, revealing the thick blue veins that lay underneath. Loki could see the pulse jumping in Ana’s neck from where he was sitting.  _ ‘At least her pulse is strong and steady…’ _

The old woman had joined him just a few minutes before the first shot rang out through the clearing, followed by the screaming and wailing of children. 

Loki sprang out of the booth and rushed to the small glass window over the sink. Several armed men were gathering the people into the middle of the camp, forcing the men to their knees with their hands behind their heads. The women were huddled together besides the roasting boar, the children crying and clutching their mothers’ clothes.  _ ‘May the Furies take me! How did I not hear them!’ _

There was a loud bang as Gabriel’s trailer door was kicked open. Loki watched as a soldier threw David out of the trailer and onto the ground before following out, dragging Sofia behind him. She was clutching her infant to her breast as her feet dragged uselessly behind her. The girl was screaming.

The warriors were wearing the same uniforms as the ones from the woods.

“By the Norns!” Loki cursed.

“You need to take Ana away from here. They are here for her.” Andreea stood, rushing around the kitchen cupboards, throwing honey, apples and other easily packed foodstuffs into a canvas bag. 

“Who are you to know their intent? Did you summon them!?” Grabbing the old woman’s arm, Loki yanked her around and pushed her back into the kitchen booth.

“I see with more than these tired, old eyes, Loki of Asgard!” Andreea growled up at him. “Yes, I knew who and what you were when I first saw you. Do you honestly think I would not know a Frost Giant when I saw one? No matter what glamour you wore?”

“ _ Witch!”  _ Loki growled back, using his height to try and intimidate Andreea. “Why not save your own descendants! Why force Ana into it!?” 

“There was no forcing Ana, there is no stopping her from doing anything she has set her mind to! I am an old woman, my powers have all but faded.” Pushing Loki to the side, Andreea stood up and looked out the window. The warriors were already at the trailer next to the one they were in. “I am going out there. While the door is open, you sneak out with Ana. There are caves to the northwest of here, Ana knows them well. Take this, she will be starved when she wakes.” Andreea finished, throwing two water bottles in the bag followed by Ana’s purse. “There is no way to retrieve her tent or backpack without alerting the soldiers, they will have to be left behind.”

Loki took the bang and slung it over his shoulder before he carefully picked up Ana and cast an invisibility spell on them both. “I am ready Madam.” Loki said, coming up to Andreea, touching her gently on the shoulder to alert her to his presence.

“Tell Ana she is not to blame for this violence, though she will not believe it, and be sure to thank her for saving my family, won't you dear?”

“Yes, of course. Please accept my apologies. I should not have spoken such.” Loki said, settling Ana more securely in his arms. She had barely stirred when he moved her. If it was not for her eyes moving faintly beneath the lids or her heart beating, Loki would have assumed her dead.

“Be good to her, Loki of Asgard.”

With that said, Andreea opened the door and left the trailer.

~~~ 

It took several hours before he found the caves Andreea described to him. 

And he was nearly drained of seiðr.

Between keeping up the invisibility spell, erasing his tracks, the birth and his own wounds, Loki’s seiðr reserves were almost tanked out. Even his Æsir form was starting to fade, his pale skin taking on a bluish tinge.

Needless to say as soon as he reached a large enough cave, ensuring it was uninhabited first of course, he collapsed against the cave wall. 

Groaning with heavy breath, Loki slided down to the hard ground and tucked Ana into his side. There was just enough moonlight filtering in for him to see her face. 

Her appearance was youthful once more, her skin unmarred by wrinkles or age spots. But she was still deathly pale, her cheeks hollowed and sunken looking. Her facial features were pulled into a drawn, pinched expression. The bones at her joints were more noticeable and Loki could feel the bumps of her spine, his  fingers sliding into the slots between her ribs. Her long, blonde hair lay lank, hanging from her head in a wild, tangled, unkepted mess.

Josling her as little as possible, he took her purse and their meager rations out of the cloth bag and placed them within easy reach of her prone form. 

He settled back into the rock and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

~~~

“Looks like the boys got things in order. See Anderson, no need to worry your head over nothing.” Grinning, Colonel Taylor exited the passenger side of the Jeep slammed the door closed. 

“Yes Sir.” Grimed-face the Lieutenant-Colonel killed the engine and exited the vehicle. Steeling himself, Anderson surveyed the scene. 

There was a large group of women and children huddling in the centre of a clearing while the men were in the process of being forced into lying on their fronts and having their hands zipped tied behind their backs. Several of the tents had collapsed and the few trailers showed signs of excessive damage as well. 

Somewhere amongst the group, a baby was wailing.  _ ‘Jesus Christ! The youngest ‘man’ is 15 at best!’ _

“Anderson! Quit gawking at the locals! Get over here with them pictures!  _ NOW! _ ” Colonel Taylor hollered, waving his hand over his head.

“Sir, movement in the far trailer!” One of the soldiers yelled, raising his rifle.

“Hold your fire! Do not fire!” Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson yelled, rushing forward.

“Scared of an old woman Second Lieutenant? Put your damn gun down you fool.” The Colonel snapped at the soldier. “You, join the other women!” He shouted at Andreea.

Andreea quickly moved to where Sofia was kneeling, the babe pressed to her breast and Luca clutching to her skirts.

“Right, which one of you people speaks the best English! I’ll take French or German if I have too.” The Colonel called to the crowd.

“I speak English the best.” Called one of the men lying on the ground.

“Get him up Second-Lieutenant!” The Colonel called, lighting up a cigarette and gesturing to Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson to pass him the pictures. “What’s your name son?”

“David, Domn.” 

“David? Good name. Strong name. Tell me David, and tell me true, is one of these…… lovely ladies….. your wife?” The Colonel motioned to the women.

“Da, but Domn we have not-“ David began before being cut off by Colonel Taylor.

“Second Lieutenant, bring his wife here.” Taking a large draw of his cigarette, the Colonel blew the smoke into David’s face, causing him to cough violently. 

“Sir, is this really necess-“ Began Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson.

“ _ Can it _ Anderson!” Colonel Taylor snapped as the Second Lieutenant brough Sofia forward, the babe still clenched to her breast. “Put her here.” He pointed at his feet. With a grin the Second Lieutenant pushes her to the ground.

“Now David, I want you to look closely at these photos. We know It was in the area, we found what It did to a group of my boys just two days ago.” Turning the phone around so that David could clearly see the photo of Ana on the screen.

“D-domn she’s not here-“ David started.

“Ah-ah. Just think for a second. Concentrate. Take a very good look. My boys are very dear to me. Understand? They are my sons, my boys. Very precious to me.” Pulling out a handgun, Colonel Taylor cocked it and pointed at Sofia’s head. Crying she curled herself over the baby, sobs racking her shoulders. “Do you understand what that’s like David? Losing something so precious? To find them a bloody mess?”

“She was here Domn! She gone now! Man took her away in car! Not Sofia  _ please!”  _

“A man? Where did they go? What was she doing here in the first place?” The Colonel pressed, pushing the guns barrel into Sofia’s head. 

“I told Domnișoară move along, Domnișoară begging for food și adăpost.” Rising from the group Andreea's voice rang clearly across the clearing. Luca was squeezing her leg as tight as he could, his tears soaking the material of her pants from where he had buried his face.

“That so?”

“She a fost troubled, everyone could tell.” David said quickly. “Please stop pointing gun at Sofia! She gave birth this morning please Domn! Please! I swear, she’s gone! Point gun at me, not Sofia!” David begged, falling to his knees in front of the Colonel. The zip ties used to secure his hands cutting deep into his wrists.

“Which way did they go?” Colonel Taylor asked instead, refusing to shift his aim.

“Man wanted to go to Ucraina! Man tall with brown hair and yellow eyes. Car grey with four doors! Old car, lots of rusts.”

The Colonel clicked the safety on with a grin. “See Anderson, ain’t so hard talkin’ to the locals. Just one more thing.” Pulling the gun back, The Colonel brought it down across David’s face, breaking the young man's nose and knocking him to the ground. 

“If I find out you were lying to me David, I will hunt you and your pretty little wife down. You understand me boy?” When David nodded. The Colonel smiled, finished his cigarette and threw it onto the grassy ground. 

“Load up boys, we have some driving to do.” Tossing the phone to Lieutenant-Colonel Anderson, he made his way back to the Jeep. 

“I’m terribly sorry, here take this.” Pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, Anderson knelt down beside the shaking couple, dabbing the cloth on David’s bloody face. “Pack up and get out of Romania, now!” He whispered before standing and running to the Jeep.

“It appears the little freak had more than one bolt hole after all. Still, we’ll check back on the cabin in a few weeks if there’s no sign of her.” Lighting another cigarette, the Colonel took a large drawl before blowing the smoke at the Lieutenant-Colonel. “Put a bandaid on that bleeding heart before it gets you killed son.” He said with a scowl.

“Yes Sir.”

~~~

Google translate

Domn - Gentleman, Sir,

Da = yes

Domnișoară = young lady, miss

Și adăpost = and shelter

A fost = was

Ucraina = Ukraine


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Chickadees! 
> 
> This one is a little on the longer side so enjoy I guess? 
> 
> We get to learn a little more backstory about Miss LaFay in this chapter. Loki and Ana have it out about what happened last chapter and we are almost to my first attempt at the good stuff. 
> 
> P.S. Anyone else loving WandaVision? Runes will be playing a role in this story soon and I am super happy that I got some stuff right about the MCU use of runes.

“Danger will chase her and she will always greet it with a smile.”

R.M Drake

~~~

_“Loki! It is time to rise my Prince, the sun has neared its zen……”_

“Hmmmmmm. Few more minutes….” _The most beautiful of scents weighed heavily around him. Rolling in waves over his senses. What was that lovely smell?_

_‘Midgardian roses.’ He decided. ‘What a beautiful smell. I must make sure to bring some home for mother's garden….’_

_A distorted chuckle sounded around him, wavering as if it were liquid when his pillow moved before the sound cleared again. It was a woman’s warm laughter, soft and bell like. Warm lips kissed his shoulder. She was smiling._

_“Come now my Prince. It is time to return to the land of the living. The day is already half gone.”_

Groaning, Loki curled in tighter, hugging his pillow to his chest. It was so warm.

“Let go! Ya gonna squish me legs!”

_The woman’s lips returned, kissing from his shoulders to his spine before making their way down his back. Small, rough hands rested themselves along his ribs, slowly rubbing up and down in time with the kisses. The thick callosus tickling the sensitive skin of his sides and ribs. Her blunt nails made his back arched._

Smiling, Loki hugged his pillow even tighter, crushing it to his chest. _The roses were so delectable.._

“Loki! Quit this right now! You’re hurting me!” A voice said angrily, the popping of joints sounding.

_Loki felt a prod in his side, grinning he rolled over to try and catch his assaulter but she was already gone. The bell laughter rang out again._

“Sigyn, my love. Stop teasing me.” Loki mumbled. 

_“You have overslept my Prince, my time is nearly done. You must wake.” The hands returned, while still small, they were no longer calloused. They were old, the skin worn thin, nails long and cracked._

“Sigyn? What is wrong with your lovely hands, my fiercest of shield maidens?”

_“It has been so long my love, where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why did you LIE to me!? I needed you! You promised me! YOU PROMISED WE’D BE TOGETHER FOR ALL OF MY LIFE!!” She shrieked, her voice turning into a banshee’s wail. Her hands turned into claws. They racked over his face, scratching at his eyes, tearing at his lips, leaving them bloody._

“Loki! WAKE UP!!”

_“You will never lie to me again my Prince.” There was a needle gripped into the claw hands now. Long and sharp, the tip gleaming in the gentle candle light. The thread red as blood. No not red, the thread was black. There was actual blood on the thread, his blood. The needle was going through his lips! Sewing them shut-_

“LOKI!!”

Loki woke with a start, his cheek stinging. Ana was kneeling above him rubbing her hand.

“You wouldn't wake. I think you were having a nightmare. Like... on a night terror level.” She said, sitting back on her heels, her bony knees resting at his side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit ya that hard. Are ya alright?”

“Am I alright?” He asked, the fright from his dream leaving him quickly only to be replaced with fury. _“AM I ALRIGHT!?_ By the _THREE NORNS WOMAN!_ You could have _KILLED YOURSELF! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!”_ Loki roared, leaping to his feet, he grabbed Ana by her bony shoulders and gave her a good shake, her legs swinging in the open air. _“YOU ARE USING YOUR LIFE FORCE TO POWER YOUR SEIÐR!!”_

A burst of faded golden light filled the cave, followed a second later by a more brilliant flash of green light. 

Blinking from the sudden light in the previous gloomy cave, it took a moment before Loki could see properly again. When he did, Ana was lying flat on her back, clearly dazed, slowly blinking up at the cave ceiling.

“ANA!” Rushing forward again, Loki picked her up gingerly and cradled her in his arm. “Ana, can you hear me?”

“Ye...Yeah I- I can hear ya.” Blinking, Ana tried to focus on Loki’s face. Bring her hands up, she rubbed her eyes before holding one finger in front of her face.

“Are you well? What are you doing? Stop this instance Woman!” He growled down at her, his tone furious and contradicting the gentle handling of her as he placed her lower half on the ground, keeping her upright with one hand firmly on her upper back. 

Reaching over to their meager rations, Loki pulled out a bottle of water and opened it. “Drink.” he ordered as he held it to her mouth. 

“I’m kinda seeing double. What the blazes was with the light show?” She asked instead of taking the water witha shaking hand, closing one eye then the other, staring at her finger.

“Drink!” He ordered again, his eyes flashing at her. Tentatively, he removed his hands from her, ready to grab her if she showed the slightest hint of wavering.

Signing, Ana took a drink, then another and another, almost draining the whole bottle before Loki stopped her. 

“Slowly my Lady. Or you will make yourself ill. Do you require sustenance?” With a minute nodded, he passed her their food. Waving his hand, he summoned a large silver goblet. “Pass me the water bottle and the honey.” It was more of a statement then a request, his voice coming out in a tight whisper.

Digging through the bag, she pulled the honey bottle out and tossed it and the other water bottle over to him before she started eating. “What are you doing Loki?”

“You require more nourishment than what we currently possess. I am making a concoction to help remedy the situation.” Having poured all of the honey into the goblet he reached for the bottle, frowning when it only half filled the goblet.

“Sorry. There’s probably a stream-”

“No fuss my Lady.” Loki grunted, a spark of green and the bottle refilled itself. Pouring some of the water into the goblet, Loki pulled a small cloth bag out of the air and deposited its contents into the goblet. Gently swirling the contents, steam slowly started to emitted from the top of the goblet, filling the cave with a warm herbal scent.

“Drink this while it is still warm. Slowly this time. Stuffing one's mouth is tiredly boorish, never mind uncouth, do you not agree my Lady?” Forcing the goblet into her hands, Loki stood and began pacing at the mouth of the cave. For all intent and purposes, looking like a large, caged predator. A panther waiting to break free of its confinement.

“Are you always this rude and agitated first thing in the morning or is today a special day?” Ana challenged placing the full goblet on the ground and crossing her arms over her thin chest.

“Oh I do apologize my Lady! Most impolite of me, how I do forget my manners. Tell me, has the customs changed here on Midgard, where it was considered ill-mannered, impertinent even, to behave as you have?” 

Stopping in the middle of the cave opening, Loki turned his back on Ana, glaring out at the vast expanse wilderness, crossing his hands loosely behind his back. 

“The way I have behaved? And what of you oh mighty Prince of Asgard?” Ana retorted, glaring up at his back. “What was with the light show? Why won’t you look at me? Where even are we for that matter!?” Where is everyone else? WHAT HAPPENED TO SOFIA AND THE BABY!?”

“We are in a cave, as I am sure you would have noticed if you had bothered to observe your surroundings. The ‘light show’ was our seiðr violently reacting to each other.” Loki replied softly, barely turning his head. _‘What is wrong with this woman? She nearly kills herself and yet still she frets over everyone else on this miserable realm.’_ Loki thought to himself, resisting the urge to shake his head to remove the thoughts. _‘Why would our seiðr react to eachother like that? Perhap I was wrong…’_

“And my friends? Where are they? I highly doubt they would just let you abduct me.” His attitude was really starting to piss her off. The last thing she remembered was sitting beside a bed full of blood and the sounds of crying.

Loki’s hands curled so tightly, Ana could hear his knuckles popping from where she sat. 

“Abducted? Do you really think so little of me? That I would abducted you in the middle of the night? Like some common villain.” His voice was so flat and calm, barely above a whisper, Ana had to stain her senses just to hear him.

“Does it matter, what I think of you?” She questioned.

“More than your tiny mind could ever comprehend my Lady.” 

“Because I look like Sigyn?” Her words were met with a pregnant pause. It carried for so long in fact, Ana was beginning to think she wasn’t going to get any answers at all, that she had gone too far, pushed him to such a fury that he would- _‘No! Don’t be stupid!’_ Ana thought to herself. Still, she refused to break the silence. So she kept quiet and stared at his rigid back and waited for what came next. Would he stay? Leave? Would he hurt her? In his rage. Kill her perhaps? _‘Stop! Just-‘_

“Where did you hear that name?”

“Do you know how many Norse myths there are about her? About the two of you?” Ana scoffed. 

Whirling, Loki brought the full force of his glare at Ana, never noticing his seiðr flaring our around him nor that his eyes had turned brilliant red and the ridges rising on his blueing skin. So lost in his rage was he. “So there you sit, thinking _YOU_ are _WORTHY OF HER!?_ THAT YOU BEAR HER LIKENESS? YOU _ARROGANT-_ “

“You called me by her name.” Ana said quietly, almost neutrally. She didn’t buckle at his furry, nor did she rise to meet it. She was too exhausted, starving and her head had started to pounded with every beat of her heart.

It was Loki’s turn to scoff, “What? Are you delusional!?” He seethed, turning his back on her once more.

“You called me Sigyn when we first met.” Ana said as she leaned back against the rock wall. Black spots were starting to fill her vision. _‘Shit, I’m really fading fast.’_

“I most certainly did not!” He sniffed, his posturious attitude returning as he started pacing again, refusing to look at her.

“Yeah ya did, after I revived you, ya blue buffoon.” She whispered, eyes closing. _‘God, my heads killing me. Maybe I should just go back to sleep.’_

 _“BLUE BUFFOON!?”_ He roared again, rounding on her. “HOW DAR- _ANA!?”_

Rushing to her side, he fell to his knees before her. His anger forgotten and with it, his eyes turning back to a brilliant sea green, his skin returning to a pale alabaster. “Ana? Ana, wake up you stubborn wretch of a woman! Please Ana.” His only response was a fluttering of her eyelids and a soft, painful moan.

Gently taking hold of her neck, he turned her head to face him as he gathered her onto his lap. “Ana, please wake up, you need to drink this.” Picking up the forgotten goblet, he held it to her lips and helped her drink a small mouthful. Then another and another until it was empty.

“What’ver that stuff is, you should bottle it n’ sell it. You’d make a kill’en.” she mumbled, slowly becoming more alert as the potion took affect, her eyes half opening as she turned into him, seeking comfort.

“I cannot, the herbs were from mother’s private garden. How do you feel?” He asked, vanishing the goblet. He tucked a loose strain of honey hair behind her ear, staring intently into her eyes. He slowly leaned them back against the cave wall, only loosening his grip when he was sure she wouldn’t collapse again. Her hair spilled over his forearm. Long and yellow, it resembled a straw nest more than the soft tresses that had tickled his nose only a few nights ago.

“Better, less woozy but still hungry.” She admitted, a light blush flashing across her cheeks. “Couldn’t you grow more?”

“Hardly surprising, considering how you wield your seiðr.” He tisked, reaching out and passing her the remaining food. “I have a few seeds stored but they require a very specific environment along with time and patience, two things I have little of. That was the last batch of dried herbs I possessed, so you will be careful with your seiðr use from now on.” 

“I don’t have sei.. sen… seider..?” Ana said, stumbling over the foreign word. Opening the bag, she pulled out a couple of apples and offered one to Loki.

“It’s pronounced seiðr and yes you do. I believe Midgardians call it ‘Magic.’” He said calmly, pushing the apple back towards Ana, watching her devour hers in large bites. He could feel her stomach rumbling from where she rested against him.

“Oh yeah, got accepted into Hogwarts and everything when I turned 11.” Ana said with a grin, finishing her apple.

“Hogwarts? A ‘Magical’ educational institute I assume? Are they the ones who taught you to use your life force to power your spells?” Loki asked, the confusion, anger and scorn clearly warring with each other on his face. 

The emotions turmoil quickly dissipated with Ana's silent laughter, his face closing itself off from her like a steel trap. “Ah you are laughing at my expense.” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I was a major Potterhead when I was a little. It’s from a kids story, Hogwarts that is, it isn’t real. But I’m really not a witch, or a seiðr-welder or whatever ya call it.” Ana said as she started into the second apple. They were good, jucy. She could feel said juice flowing over her lips with every bite. Ana greedily licked at her lips, trying in vain to catch all of it as it dripped down her chin. Too focused on the yummy snack to realize the effect she was having on Loki.

Shifting, Loki placed her onto the ground beside him, but kept one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“I… I am… Well I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. I am… an…. Inhuman.” Nerves getting the better of her she stopped eating, folding her hands on her lap and began fiddling with the half eaten apple.

“An Inhuman? I am unfamiliar with this term.” Reaching out, he placed his other hand over hers effectively stopping her from fidgeting. He was staring intently at her face.

“A freak, basically. The result of alien experiments done to someone in my ancestry. So I’m not human, not completely, not anymore. Kinda sorta. Basically. Look, it's really complicated. Yeah, so.... yeah…. I’m just a genetic weirdo.” She was rambling now, staring down where his hand rested on hers. _‘His fingers are hella long.’_

“So everyone in your family can heal others? As a result of this experimentation?” Loki questioned, 

moving the hand that held hers down to the underside of her chin and ran his thumb across it to catch the remaining jucy. Slowly, he pushed her chin up till she looked into his eyes. 

The sun was starting to shine into the cave now, a wayward beam lighting up her face. _‘Norns she is beautiful. The way the light hits her eyes...’_

He released her chin and licked the juice off of his thumb, Ana’s eyes following his movements the entire time, a blush tinting her cheeks, her pupils expanding despite the rising light.

“I don’t think that's how it works.” She said slowly, her gaze still on his mouth. “It's like... a... umm… a genetic condition but not necessarily one that... manifests the same if it’s passed on cuz everyone is different. Well for the most part.” Ana said slowly, sneaking a peak back to his mouth. “So we, Inhumans that is, all have different abilities even if you and a close relative are both freak shows, that doesn’t mean it’s the same show, ya know? So yeah, there’s that… to consider…” Ana broke off, her eyes finding Loki’s again. He was leaning towards her, staring at her, his gaze sharp.

“Oh and ya gotta go through something called Terrigenesis for it to manifest itself. But it only works if you have the Inhuman gene… otherwise the procedure… well... it will kill you... and there is no way to stop it once the process has begun. Can… Can you stop looking at me like that?” She asked nervously, he was still watching her like a hawk. “It’s kinda freaking me out.” 

“How are you not revered?” He whispered instead, his voice gaining strength as he went, “In days of yore, you would have been worshipped. A living goddess with shrines and temples and statues,” he was leaning over her now, crowding her with his body. “To be in awe of and admired for your gifts. Not to be belittled and demeaned with such harsh words. You are hardly a ‘freak,’ my Darling. It is a grievous crime for one such as you to be treated with scorn and hatred. That you are hunted-”

“Hunted? Did you just say _HUNTED? LIKE IN THE ACTIVE THEY-ARE-HUNTING-ME RIGHT NOW!?”_ Panicked, Ana pushed Loki away from her and tried to surge to her feet, but she was still too weak and would have collapsed if not for Loki. 

Quick as a striking snake, Loki caught her around the waist and helped her back into a sitting position with a strong arm around her back.

“Ana you must stay still. You are far from recovered.” He scolded, casting a quick spell to check on her health. _‘Norns, she's so thin. I can feel her bones.’_

“What happened to my friends Loki?” Ana asked again, this time in a small voice, watching as Loki’s seiðr danced above her in a language she couldn’t read.

“They are well.” His voice was clipped. His spell came back as what he expected. _‘Low energy, cellular degradation, malnutritious, all of her organ systems are stressed, dehydrated though my potion seems to be helping. Norns, how is she still alive?’_

“What aren’t ya telling me Loki?” Ana pressed. _‘Something terrible has happened, I just know it. Oh my God this is all my fault!’_

“You saved Sofia’s life. The infant is sure to thrive given time.” He answered quickly, still not looking at her, focusing instead on the spell’s results.

_“LOKI!”_

“Warriors came, they were looking for you. Andreea and I thought it prudent for you to disappear.” Loki answer - when it finally came - was hesitant even as he finally met her eyes again with an intense look.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!” Once more, Ana tried to bolt for the mouth of the cave only for Loki to catch her, spin her around and cradle her against his chest. “LET ME GO LOKI! I HAVE TO GO HELP!” She wailed into his chest, pushing at his shoulders, beating at his chest with her fists, trying to get away from him. Her efforts were all in vain however, his arms might as well have been steel bands for all she accomplished was exhausting herself further.

“ANA! ANA _LISTEN_ TO ME!” He hollered over her cries, waiting for her to calm a bit before trying again. “There was nothing you could have done. If anything, your presence would have made matters worse. These warriors were wearing matching battledress. Whoever they belong to, they are well financed and are looking for you! Not your friends. If you go back now they will find you, they will think your friends lied to them and they _will_ hurt them. You cannot save the world by yourself my Dear.” He finished, rubbing soothing circles into her back, sitting them back down onto the hard ground, shifting Ana as carefully as possible so that she was in his lap once more.

“Wh-what type of-of un-uni-uniforms? W-were there a-an-any symbols or flags?” She managed to get out between her sobs. Her tears were soaking through the loose collar of Loki’s shirt but she did not struggle anymore nor made any more attempts to run. The fight had left her.

“Not that I could see. I did run into some of their scouts while I was hunting. They were the reason I was delayed in returning to you.” He said, conjuring up a soft handkerchief to wipe away her tears. “And no, before you ask. I most certainly did not lead them back to our camp. I killed the scouts and laid a false trail in the opposite direction.”

“But won’t th-they know? What if-if they blame m-my friends f-f-for their deaths?” Ana asked, taking the cloth from him and blowing her nose with it. 

“I took on my wolf form to end them, anyone who stumbles on their corpses will think they came afoul with a wild beast.” Summoning the water to him, he opened it and held it to her. “Drink and then sleep. You need to recover your strength, you are very weak.”

“Th-thank you,” she said, taking a deep drink. “But I-I don’t think I’ll be ab-able to sleep, even without th-that little timbit of info. Your wolf form? Will ya te-tell me about that later?”

“Of course.” He took the soiled cloth and vanished it.

“I could cast a sleeping spell, if that will help?” He suggested, taking the water and placed it within easy reach. When she silently nodded, he laid them back onto the ground, cuddled her close to his chest and cast the spell.

“Just for a few hours okay?” She asked. With her eyelids already starting to droop, she laid her head on his chest to try and get more comfortable.

“Of course Ana.” Loki waited a few minutes longer than strictly necessary after Ana fell into a deep slumber before he detangled himself from her. He stood and he summoned his cloak. 

Watching her sleep soundly for a moment longer, Loki drapped the green fabric over her prone form and left the cave.

~~~

The camp was in chaos when the hooded man arrived. Small children were crying as the teenagers gathered them up. Their parents were running too and fro, frantically taking down tents and collecting wayward items.

“UNCLE! UNCLE!! THERE IS A MAN!” A small child screamed, running towards his presumed uncle. Turning, the uncle stared at where the child was pointing.

“Gabriel!? Is that you my friend?” The stranger called, raising a hand in greeting. 

“Karl Mordo!? Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Gabriel shouted, patting Luca on the head and pulling his hair back out of his eyes. “It’s okay Luca, he is a friend of Grandmother Andreea. Be a good lad and fetch her.” Ruffling Luca’s hair one last time, Gabriel set off towards Mordo. 

“How are you my old friend? I am glad to hear that you have not lost your gift for languages!” Gabriel said walking up to the man and grabbing Mordo’s forearm in greeting.

“Still kicking. What has happened with you? What’s with all the hustle and bustle?” He asked, taking his hood off.

“Soldiers came. I feared they were going to kill all of us but they left a few hours ago.” Shaking his head, Gabriel surveyed the chaos of the camp disintegrating before them. “Can I offer you something to eat or drink?” He asked, turning back to his friend. 

“I am on an important quest-“

“Mordo! How nice of you to visit us!” Andreea called. She was slowly weaving her way through the chaos, Luca nipping at her heels. “How is my favourite student?”

“I thought you didn’t play ‘favourites’ Master.” Mordo bowed to his old mentor, smiling all the while. “I am on an important quest for the Sorcerer Supreme. I am looking for a woman who goes by the name of Anastasia LaFay, she's fair with long wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and she isn’t from around here, from Canada I believe. Have you seen anyone fitting that description?”

“Why are you looking for her?” Came a small voice. Looking down, Mordo could see the small child peeking out from behind Andreea’s legs.

“She is of great importance. It is imperative I take her to the Sanctum.” He replied, smiling down at the young boy.

“Yeah but Why?” Luca asked, scrunching his face up at the strange man. _‘I don’t like him, he looks mean!’_

“I require her skills, she is of great importance to the safety of the planet. Have you seen her?”

“No. Up Uncle up!” Dashing out from behind Andreea, the little boy stopped in front of his great uncle with his arms as far up as he could get them. Luca jumped on the spot, repeating his demand until Gabriel complied. As soon as he was up, Luca buried his head into his uncle's neck and whispered. “He’s a bad man. Don’t tell him where Ana went!” Unfortunately, he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was and all three adults heard him.

“I am so sorry Mordo, he is shy of strangers as of late, what with the soldiers and all.” Gabriel apologized, clearly scandalized. “We know her as Ana, and she should be traveling to her summer home, a few days' journey north from here. I don’t know where exactly.

“Completely understandable Gabriel, do not worry about it. Master Andreea, might I have a word in private?” Mordo asked as he gestured towards the forest.

“Of course-“

“Andreea! Andreea! Sofia keeps insisting on getting out of bed! Can you please talk sense to her?” David shouted coming to a halt in front of the group. “Ohh I’ve interrupted an important conversation haven’t I?” 

“No Papa! Mama is more in-importtedent.”

“Important, Luca, but good try!” David replied, taking the boy from Gabriel’s arms and swinging him about, trying to bring even a small smile to his son’s serious face.

“Make Grandmother come Papa!”

“A masters’ work is never done isn’t that right Master Andreea? It is nothing of importance. Send a message along once you are settled somewhere safe and I will find you.” With a wave of farewell, Mordo left the family to their business and continued his search. His friendly smile slipping off his face as he entered the shady understory of the forest.

~~~

Ana was alone when she woke up. 

When she stretched out her hand, she could find no hint of warmth on the hard ground beside her. _‘He must have been gone for several hours.’_ She thought sadly to herself. 

What was left of their - her supplies - was neatly tucked within arms reach. Both water bottles were full. Her purse was leaning on one of the bottles. 

_‘Why did I tell him what I was? This whole situation is so fucked up. For all I know he could be working with those bastards and this is some elaborate plan to get me to cooperate. No! That’s stupid. Stop, just stop!’_

Reaching out, she opened her purse. At least her winter wages were still tucked safely inside along with her few other precious possessions. She could hear her watch ticking the seconds away, counting as she sat there, starring into her purse. 

_‘Of course they’re still there. What use would an alien prince have for money? He doesn’t even like Earth that much for God’s sake! He was curious about me and now he knows. It’s done. So just stop!’_

Carefully, Ana pulled out her most sacred possession - a sealed sandwich bag with a crease photograph inside of it. The edges were crumpled and torn and the photo itself faded, as if it stayed too long in the bright sunshine. Gingerly, she took it out of its flimsy encasement and propped it against her supplies.

And then she did something she hadn’t allowed herself to do in a very long time.

She wept.

For herself, for her old life, for her family, for every dream she once had for her future. For everyone she loved who had been hurt because of her. For everyone she loved who had died because of her. 

For always being alone, even when, on those rare occasions she found herself among friendly faces. 

She wept because he was gone and she was alone once more. Ana knew it was silly, they had known each other for such a short time. But he made her feel things. Things she had desperately tried to bury deep within herself. Things that filled her with a warmth and comfort that she hadn’t known in such a long time. She had spoken with him more - told him more about herself - then she had to anyone. In years!

And now he too was gone. _‘Why did you have to leave Loki?’_

She wept and wept until her tears were spent. Until the darkness closed in again and she fell back into the waiting arms of oblivion.

She never noticed the green cloak wrapped around her feet.

~~~

The next time Ana woke up, there was a roaring, smokeless fire blazing a few feet away from her toes. Casting light and heat throughout the cave.

A spit had been placed over the fire and a large chunk of meat slowly rotating over the flames. 

By itself. 

_‘What in the ass? How is that moving?’_ Wherever it came from, it smelled heavenly, making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

Groaning, Ana sat up, causing a beautiful green blanket to pool at her waist. It was heavier than it looked, but the material was soft and silky.

“Welcome back Pet.” A warm voice came from beside her. Loki was sitting there, his long legs pulled up with an arm carelessly thrown over his knees. In his hand, he held her picture. “Your family I presume.” 

“I thought you left.” Ana hated how small her voice sounded. How vulnerable. _‘How did I not see him there?’_

“And leave you completely undefended?” He questioned, one elegant eyebrow arching. “Quite the rogue I must paint in your imagination my Lady.” His tone was almost playful. Almost. If it wasn’t for the the way his one eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly...

“You were gone before, I thought you had left. You were - are - angry with me.” Facing forward again, she pulled more of the beautiful blanket into her lap and started fidgeting with it, picking off small bits of debris from the cave floor.

“Shall I hazard a guess that you failed to notice my cloak then? It was rather tangled around those lovely legs of yours.” A slow, almost leecherious grin stretching along his lips.

“Besides, where shall I go? Even with Thanos gone. My seiðr levels are too low at present to safely travel amongst the pathways without an appropriate vessel. Never mind the fact that Asgard is no more. I could go to Jotunheim I suppose, spend the rest of my life in icy bliss amongst the Frost Giants.”

“What about New Asgard? And may I have my picture back please?” She asked, reaching for the old photo.

“New Asgard?”

“Yeah, Thor founded a settlement somewhere for all the Asgardians he brought with him from space. Shouldn’t be too hard for you to find, what with your magical seiðr. Picture please.” Waving her hand about, she made the universal ‘gimme gimme’ gesture. 

Apparently it was only universal on Earth, for Loki just shifted his gaze from her back to the photograph.

“Hmmm I suppose.” He said slowly after a moment.

“Don’t you want to be with your people? Your family?” 

“It is complicated. Most of my family is dead.”

“Thor’s not, at least to my knowledge.” Getting her knees under her, Ana reached out over the distance and made for her photo, only for Loki to snatch it out of reach.

“Answer the question my Lady: is this your family?”

“Then answer mine, why don’t you want to see Thor?”

“I told you it’s complicated.”

“Can’t be any more complicated than mine.” She challenged. Placing a hand on his shoulder so she could reach further for her photo without toppling into his lap.

“My family is dead because of me.” 

Given what she knew of Loki, she was surprised by the lack of volume, the lack of passion, his voice held with this doozy of a statement. All she could do was to blink stupidly into his handsome face.

“Oh yes, I killed my true father and rained genicide down upon the Frost Giants, I am the reason Odin is dead and I am the one responsible, the grand architect, behind my mother’s demise. Tell me, do you still believe your family history is more complicated?” 

“Picture, please. It’s the only one I have.” With a tsk, Loki turned his face away, though he did relinquish the photo. Instead of pulling away as he expected her to do, Ana tucked herself into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Stretching her hand, Ana held the photo out so they could both see it. 

“This is the last photo my family and I took before… before everything went wrong.” She started with a sniff. “We were visiting New York City, in America. It’s the one you attacked with your army, ya know? Anyways, this was my Daddy, my elder sister and… and my little brother.” 

“And your mother?”

“She died, giving birth to my little brother.”

“I am sorry, truly I am…” Loki said slowly, his gaze resting on hers. “However I do not see how that is more complicated-“

“Do you remember what I said… about how I became… what I am? About the process?” When he nodded, she continued. “When we were in New York, Daddy told us that he was dying, stage 4 lung cancer, he was a welder ya see, for the Navy. All those years spent inhaling the toxic fumes finally caught up to him. He wanted us to have one last family vacation before he started treatment. We were all devastated. We knew he had something going on with his chest. He had a horrible cough.” She sniffed again, blotting at her eyes with the green material.

“I couldn’t take it… when he told us. I just had to get away. So I ran out of the hotel we were staying at. My brother came after me... We went to a pub and got utterly smashed.” Pausing in her story, Ana reached out and took a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off she took a large swing of it before offering it to Loki. Gingerly he took the bottle from her and took a small sip before holding it loosely with his fingertips.

“We were on our way back to the hotel when a van pulled up. Men jumped out and grabbed us. They brought us to a building of some sort. They… they did terrible, terrible things to us.”

“They kept us in the same cell at first. It was the only kindness we knew. Sort of. At least we were together. We could see what they… what they did to eachother. I didn’t know how long we were there for. It seemed like years.”

“One day… one day they took me away from him and forced me to eat some sort of pill. It tasted like an Omega-3 tablet, like a fish that is. Next thing I know this husky-ash stuff started growing all over me. I was terrified.”

Taking the bottle back from Loki, Ana paused only long enough to take another drink of water. “I couldn’t see anything. Couldn’t hear nothing either.” 

“It burned. I could feel the energy burning in my veins and then the husk broke and I could see again. Everything was golden but I couldn’t control it.” Taking up the bottle again, Ana gulped down another mouthful, stubbornly refusing to meet Loki’s gaze.

“They were excellent teachers. I still remember how excited the Doctor was when they found out I could heal anything they inflicted on me, as long as they didn’t take it out of me first. They wanted to see if I could heal others too so they started hurting my brother again, badly. I couldn’t even recognize him at one point, his face was so… it was just…” she said with a shudder, “but I healed him.”

“One night, my brother tried to kill me. We thought it was the only way to be free of the pain, death that is. He was going to kill me and then himself. They kept us in separate cells after that.”

For a long while they sat in silence. Watching the flames dance and the meat cook. Taking a deep breath Ana continued.

“I refused to heal for them after that. They starved me cuz they realized I could only use my powers if I have enough energy and I wouldn’t stop trying to start a fire.”

“I fought them every step of the way. I tried so hard, so _fucking hard_ to get us out of there. One day they dragged my brother into the Procedure Room and forced him to eat one of those pills. They said if I wouldn’t do their bidding then maybe he would.”

“I tried to stop the husk from taking over but I couldn’t. No matter how much of myself I threw at it, it kept coming. I couldn’t even slow it down. They were furious when he turned to dust.” She said, rubbing her thumb over her brother’s smiling face. 

“They blamed me for trying to save him. Said it was because of me that he was dead, for interfering with the process. A couple of guards tried to stop me but they couldn’t and they died too. I didn’t know it at the time but I killed them while I was trying to save my brother. I don’t even remember doing it.”

“Why did this Terrigenesis process fail?” Loki asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer to him.

“He didn’t have the Inhuman gene. I had wanted to find out where I came from and bought a DNA test. Mostly English, a bit of Scotish with a dash of Asian thrown in. They were very interested in that one specific relation, a woman from China. That’s why they grabbed us, cuz I have it.”

“See Mama and Daddy thought they couldn’t have kids. So they adopted my sister, then me a few years later and then Mama conceived when I was about six. We were all so excited at the time.”

“They were so furious that my brother was a ‘failed asset,’ guess they didn’t know about the adoptions. I can still feel where they grabbed me, I tried so hard to fight them. I really did Loki!” She was crying again, fat tears rolling down her cheeks but her voice remained steady. 

“I hit them, kicked them. I even bit one of them, tore a big chunk out of his cheek. It didn’t matter. They dragged me from the room - kicking and screaming - down the halls till they got me to the lab. I don’t know where I got the strength from, but I was able to get a hold of one of them bastards. I reached inside him and just pulled. Pulled a tiny bit of energy right out of ‘em but then one of the other guards hit me in the head really hard and I lost my focused.”

“They tied me to a metal chair and tried to electrocute me but I just... absorbed... the energy, like I did with that man. I took it into myself and used it to heal myself.” She was shaking now, the tears quietly flowing down her cheeks, dripping off of her jaw. 

Loki pulled her onto his lap. Leaning against the cave wall to make her more comfortable and wrapped his cloak around her so that it covered Ana completely and rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

Ana buried her face into his neck as they sat in silence for several moments. “How did you manage to escape?” He asked finally, when her the shaking from her sobs had subsided. His voice thick.

“Thanos happened. He Dusted most of the guards and I made a break for it. One of the guards helped. He used to bring us our food. And he was sometimes nice. I use to call him Cody, cuz they only used code names around us. He’s the one who got me out of the chair and helped me torch the place. We got separated after that.” Ana finished, draining the rest of the water when Loki handed it to her. “The only thing I had left of my life from before is this photo and Mama’s watch.”

“So ya see,” Ana said with a weak chuckle, “you aren’t the only family killer in this cave Mister. My little brother is dead because I order that stupid DNA test.”

They sat in silence again for a long while, watching as the sunlight crept along the cave floor. “Why are you living in the forest and not with your sister?” 

“Because if I go home she would be in danger. If I go home I have to tell her that I failed to protect our baby brother, that he died because of me. And I think that would kill me, to see the look on her face.” Ana finished quietly, sniffing just a bit, shifting her head so she could stare down at the smiling faces in the photo.

“The men that took you, they would have been revived with the rest of the universe correct? That is why she would be in peril.”

“Yuppers.” Ana replied, kissing each of the smiling faces in the photo.

“Then I shall make a career in killing them as slowly and painfully as possible.” 

“Ain’t that sweet.” Ana said with a small, wet snort.

“May I see your family portrait?” 

“It’s called a picture. Or photo. It’s short for photograph. Photo that is... so yeah. Umm... just be careful with it okay?”

“What interesting vernaculars you Midgardians have developed.” Taking the photo, Loki cast a spell on it, causing Ana to shriek as green light encased it. “Easy my Darling, watch.”

The green light completely engulfed the fraying edges, knitting them back together until the picture was whole once more, the ink reviving itself to shine with new vibrancy. It looked as if it had just popped out of the camera. 

“Now it is protected from the ravages of time.”

“You magicked it? I mean you… seiðred?... it?” Taking the photo and checking it over. Even the penned ink stating the date and names on the back looked fresh. “That’s incredible Loki!”

“Why thank you my Dear, it is a simple spell but quite effective. I could teach you, if you so wish it.”

Ana reached behind her for the sandwich bag and sealed the photo safely inside - just in case.“I… I can’t do things like that.” Ana said nervously, her fingers fidgeting with the silky material of Loki’s cape. She was still nestled in his lap she realized but she didn’t want to move, she was too comfortable, the natural coolness of his body keeping her from overheating. Loki seemed happy enough with the way they were sitting, if the arm wrapped around her back was anything to go by.

 _‘It’s really nice, finally having someone to confess too.’_ She thought to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder once more.

“Your constant insistence of your lack of _magic_ grows irksome my Lady. Whether through natural skill or by artificial means, you have the ability to wield vast amounts of seiðr. Life is made of energy and all seiðr is, fundamentally speaking, is the manipulation of that energy and the will to use that power to reshape your surroundings.”

“You have learned to draw your seiðr from your life force instead of using the energy that flows through the Yggdrasill. If you continue down this path, it will kill you. Sooner rather than later.”

They sat in silence again, Ana pulling and picking at the material, Loki staring intently at her face even though she stubbornly refused to look at him. 

Eventually, Loki let out a low sigh and gently grabbed Ana’s hands, stilling her fingers. “You don’t have to make a decision tonight Ana. Just choose wisely. Those people killed your brother, not you. All you wanted was to find out where you came from, that is not a crime. Your family loves you and would not wish you ill.”

Giving her hand a squeeze, Loki moved her back onto the ground before he rose to his feet and walked over to the fire. Summoning a plate and one of his daggers, he started slicing off sections of the cooked meat. “I assume you are famished, yes?” When Ana’s cheeks went a rosy colour, he continued, his face grave. “Using your life forces to power your seiðr has consequences besides the obvious. This is why you are so tired and hungry. This is also why your seiðr failed you when those… cretins… starved you. You will eat all of this and then we will continue on our journey.” Walking over, he held the plate out to her. It was piled high with whatever type of meat Loki had roasted.

“I’m not really _that_ hungry.” Ana said, ignoring the plate in favour of fidgeting again.

“ _Liar_. You will eat.” He growled at her, crouching down to her level. A shiver went through her but she met his gaze head on this time.

“I don’t feel like eating right now Loki.”

“You are too thin. If you insist on not taking care of yourself, I will do it for you. Eat now or I will feed you.” 

“I open my soul to you, air my history of abuse for you to see and you threaten me with violence?” Ana accused him with a glare, her hands stilling in the material. “Besides I’m not thin, have you seen my hips?” She tried, giving him a weak smile.

“Yes I have, and I have felt your bones when I carried you to this place.” Picking up a strip of meat, Loki held it in front of her mouth. “You do not approve of my bedside manner? I hunted and prepared this food for you. Would you have preferred to starve?”

“Well when you woke up and attacked me, I didn’t threaten to force feed _you_ . I was able to connect your actions with past trauma _WITHOUT_ you telling me and still got you to eat without being mean.” Crossing her arms she turned her head away from him, glaring at the cave wall, completely ignoring the strip of meat hanging from his fingers. “‘Worked in the healing wards’ my ass.”

“I am not a patient man. If I thought you would respond more favourably to a softer bedside manner, I would have acted accordingly. You, my Lady, require a firmer hand despite what has been done to you. As for your bedside manner, you are a natural caregiver. You yearn for it. Otherwise you would not heal the way you do. Now eat. I will not ask again.”

“Okay I’ll eat.” Taking the plate from him, she placed it in her lap. “If you have some too AND tell me what happened to you. You said you killed your biological father. Why?”

“Have it your way, wretched girl.” Eating the strip of meat, he motioned for her to take one of her own. When she stubbornly refused he let out an exasperated sigh and began his tale.

“I was taken by Odin as an infant from a temple on Jotunheim - the Frost Giants and Asgard were at war at the time, one of many in their long history. They had reached a tentative peace but Odin wanted to use me to foster an everlasting peace between the Asgardians and the Jotuns. The King of Jotunheim, Laufey, was my true father.”

“I did not find out…. what I was…. until Thor led a raiding party against the Jotuns and one of them grabbed my forearm during the battle.” Picking up a chunk of meat he held it in front of her mouth. “I did not take it well.”

“Why did Thor lead a raiding party when Odin wanted peace?” She asked, taking a bite. It was good, really good. 

“I might have… invited... a few Jotuns to Thor’s coronation.” A very, _very_ faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“You’re ya jealy bitch, aren’t ya?” Ana grinned, taking another bite, laughing at the look he shot her. “Why ruin Thor’s coronation though? Cuz I’m guessing they weren’t exactly welcomed.”

“He was not ready for the throne. He would have led the nine realms into war and destruction over the slightest of provocations. He was battle hungry and had a thirst to prove himself the mightiest warrior in Asgardian history. Odin recognized it and banished him to Midgard for his action against the Jotuns.”

“Thor was not as he is today. He was arrogant, rash and thought only with his muscles.” His tone was less than amused now.

“Where does the attempted genicide fit in?” Licking her lips, she leaned forward and took another bite from the piece he held in between his long fingers.

“I wanted to prove myself a true son of Odin. I killed my father after secretly inviting him into the King’s chambers while Odin slept. I used Laufey’s failed assassination attempt as just cause to break the Peace Treaty and unleashed the Bifrost’s might onto Jotunheim. The Jotuns would be no more and not a single Asgardian life would have been sacrificed.”

“Thor returned from his banishment and destroyed the Bifrost before that could happen. We fought and I lost.” Picking up another piece of meat, he ate it while taking a seat in front of Ana.

“Wait wait. I want to make sure I got this straight. The Asgardians and the frost dudes fought multiple wars against each other yeah? So there’s not going to be the best feelings between your respective people... so I’m guessing some major propaganda has gone down. Especially considering Thor was leading raiding parties that I’m assuming would violate the Treaty. And then you find out that you were a frostie.... is that why you turn blue sometimes or is that like… a condition or something? Are the Asgardians and the frost dudes polymorphic? Or are there a variety of skin tones like humans? Or…” Loki placed one long index finger on her lips, effectively stopping her rambling.

“Yes, all Jotuns are blue. They are monstrous brutes known for their rage and barbaric ways.” His elegant eyebrow twitching slightly.

“Huh. How did Odin die?” Picking up her own piece of meat this time, she chewed on it, a thoughtful look upon her face as she stared up at him with large eyes. Her features were still sharp - her skin drawn tight - but her colouring had improved greatly.

“I imprisoned him in one of your Midgardian elder centres.”

“‘Kay and him dying is your fault because...?”

“If he was on Asgard, he would have received the care he required and would not have squandered his seiðr to break the spell I placed on him. As such, he passed into the Void. With him gone, Hela was able to free herself from the prison Odin had placed her. Thus allowing Ragnarok to take place. Had I not imprisoned him, we could have avoided the destruction of Asgard.”

Cocking her head to the side Ana asked “Isn’t Hela your daughter?” The look of astonishment that crossed his face was so comical Ana almost knocked the plate over from laughing.

“Norns no! She was my elder sister, Odin’s first born. Where would you get such an absurd idea!?”

“Norse mythology.” Ana said, taking another bite. “And your Mother?”

“After my invasion attempt of Midgard, Thor returned me to Asgard and Odin imprisoned me in the dungeons at request of Frigga, my mother.”

“Your _MOTHER_ asked your _FATHER_ to _IMPRISON_ you!?”

“Odin would have executed me otherwise.”

“ _WHAT!!_ But he’s your _FATHER!_ We know Odin as the God of War from the Norse Pantheon. Is that not the case? Why would he kill you for going to war?” Ana asked, putting the plate on the ground.

“Odin might have enjoyed his wars when he was younger - not much is known about my father’s early reign, at least not publicly - however, the majority of the wars he fought later in his reign was to maintain his peace.” Loki picked up the plate and held it out in front of them, silently urging her to eat more.

“But you know more I take it? Of his earlier reign that is. Also, you don’t fight wars to maintain peace. People do that here too and I have never understood it. If ya find a reason to go to war, then there wasn’t really a peace to begin with.” Having started to eat, Ana couldn’t stop herself. She had finished more than half of the plate by now, eating two if not three strips of meat forever one of Loki’s.

“That is one way of thinking about it I suppose. Though it is often much more complicated than that. Asgard’s palace contained the largest library known to the nine realms. Unlike my brother, I preferred it to the train grounds. May I continue?”

“Sorry.” She said, finishing off another slice.

“There was a riot in the dungeons, most of the prisoners escaped thanks to the actions of one man. Thor and the guards quickly overwhelmed them but I told this man of a secret side passageway, the one that allowed him to escape.”

“I thought he would try for the armoury, or perhaps flee the palace. Instead he moved deeper into the castle and killed my mother.” Taking one of the quickly dwindling strips, Loki ate it slowly. His jaw moving in deliberate bites, so unlike how he usually ate. “The man was a Dark Elf in disguise, he was after the Aether that had taken residence in Jane Foster’s veins. Lady Jane was Thor’s beloved at the time so Mother took her into the Queen’s chambers to protect her.”

“What’s the Aether?”

“It is one of the Infinity Stones Thanos used to ‘Dust’ half of all life in the universe.” Taking up another strip of meat, Loki ate it before continuing. “After Thor defeated the Dark Elves and abdicated, I used the resulting chaos to imprison Odin, take his likeness and made myself king.”

“Ooooh, wow, yeah. That is a lot and definitely more complicated.” Ana said finally, her nose twitching to the side.

“Yes, so even if I return to my people, I highly doubt I would be welcomed.”

“Imma gonna do something that should have been done a long time ago.” Ana said. Taking the plate, she set it to the side and rose up onto her knees, shuffling forward until she was directly in front of him.

“What ever you are about to do can not be any worse then-“ Ana cut him off by throwing her arms around him and giving him the biggest hug she possibly could. 

“Odin was the shitest father I have ever heard of. I don’t care if he was a king and had duties and all that shit, you don’t lock up your kids or kick them out or kill them. That’s fucked up. And your mother was a grown ass woman who made the choice to protect her family. Don’t take that away from her and you cannot take that shit on. If your parents had been truthful about your ancestry you wouldn’t have been blind sided.” She whispered fiercely into his ear.

“Besides,” she continued as she sat back from him, “if Odin really wanted lasting peace, he would have been more tolerant with his foreign policies so that the Asgardians didn’t see the Frost Giants as monsters or barbarians. Especially since he adopted you! That’s just asking for trouble. Like seriously, why would they accept you as their new king anyways when there have been centuries of war and you were raised Asgardian? That’s dumb.”

“And, while that doesn’t excuse you for attacking Earth, I’m still sorry that you went through all that. But, if I’m not responsible for my brother’s death then you are definitely not responsible for your mom’s. Same principle, they died at someone else’s hands.” She finished, running her fingers along his cheekbones and down his jaw. “As for the attempted genicide… that’s something you are gonna haveta make peace with.”

Sitting back, Ana picked up the plate and set it between them. Picking up a piece of meat she offered it to Loki. “How did you meet Ebony Maw and Thanos?”

“When Thor destroyed the Bifrost, the resulting blast knocked us over the edge, Odin caught Thor and he me. I had wanted to please Odin, to prove I was just as strong as Thor. Just as worthy.”

“When Thor was banished, Odin placed a curse on Mjolnir, so that only those worthy of it could wield it and I could not. When Thor returned wielding it and then bested me in battle, I realized I failed… that no matter what I did, I would never be equal, be worthy of those I loved… so… I let go.”

“Oh Loki!” Ana gasped, rushing forward again and wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The plate was knocked to the side, rolling across the uneven ground, throwing what was left of their meal everywhere. Neither seemed to notice, let alone care.

“I do not know how I survived but I wished I had not for Thanos found me. He gave me to his favourite son.” Loki said bitterly.

“Maw enjoys playing with his food. He tore into my mind and I was not strong enough to withstand him. They are the ones who gave me my sceptre and the army. I did not know the sceptre contained an Infinity Stone.” She was still hugging him. Pressing herself into him. He could feel her small breasts pressing into his chest. _‘I should not think such things, she is merely trying to comfort me.’_ Still, Loki could not stop himself, his arms rising almost on their own accord to wrap stiffly around her waist, pulling her close. 

“What are the Infinity Stones and why does everyone love them?” She asked, pulling back to see his face. Her bony hands moved to rest on his collar bone, lightly messaging the tense muscles they found there before moving back to his shoulders, chasing the tension away. “You said they were what Thanos used, yeah? Did he really Dust half the universe with magic rocks?”

“They are objects of great power, forged when our universe began. They each represent an essential piece of our universe. My sceptre contained the Mind Stone. It can have... corruptive influences… on one's mind. Anyone wishing to wield it must be ready for it’s intoxicating effect. I was not, much to my shame.” Lifting one hand he gently poked her between her eyes, chuckling softly when she went cross eyed. “No more question my curious Pet. The rest of the meat should be well cooked by now. Eat and then we leave.”

“Okay.” Letting him go almost reluctantly, Ana sat back looking for the plate. Her cheeks turned scarlet red when she saw it a few feet away. With another low chuckle, Loki retrieved it and walked back to the fire. 

“Loki?” She called after him, settling once more on the ground, pulling the green cape up and around her shoulders.

“Yes?” Taking his dagger to task once more, he sliced the remaining meat and placed it on the plate.

“Thank you for sharing all of that, it couldn’t have been easy.”

“Likewise.” He said, returning with the rest of the meat. 

They ate together in silence before setting out on their journey once more.

~~~


End file.
